The Unexpected Summer Flick
by ParodyPrincipe4
Summary: Yoru mistook Miki as a boy and she played along since they won't meet again...  Or so she thought... Miru, Raichi, Kuzumu and crack pairing Kimari
1. The Unexpected Meeting

**A/N: Hi minna-san. This is my very first Fanfic. Please be kind and enjoy^^**

**The ****Unexpected Meeting**

In a normal city, There's a normal street where there is a particularly normal House, where a normal girl resides, A normal girl with an extraordinary gift of art.

Her name was Shizuka Miki. Despite her artistic taste and beautiful face, she prefer to have a tomboyish accent in clothes and appearance. She's wearing her favorite blue shorts, white long-sleeved polo with a black pocholo on top, her favorite brown shoes, and lastly, but not the least, her favorite barrette in her favorite shade of blue with a blue spade pin on the side. Her barrette actually covers mostly of her chin lengthened hair. Even though she looks like a boy, it still shows her artistic taste.

Right now, our heroine is in her room, sitting at her art desk, gazing at the window, Where it shows a beautiful afternoon. Even after seeing this, our heroine is still in trouble. She's not inspired enough to draw.

She stretched her arms, "Aaa~ Tsumanne..." She sighed. Her sketchbook is lying in front of her, waiting for her to draw on it, while her pencil is on her ear.

She stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, "It's summer. Mom and Dad are at work, Su and Dia went to buy grocery, and Ran... who knows where she is.." she sighed again.

Ran, Su and Dia are her sisters. Ran is 17, Su is 15 and Dia, the youngest ,is 14. Miki is 16. Kinda like the stairs, one step after the other.

Ran likes sports, as we already know, Miki loves art, Su is into cooking, and Dia mostly likes singing. Despite their different interests, all of them are really bonded with each other as sisters.

"Hmm... maybe Ran is playing soccer with Daichi again.." she stood up and stretched once more. "Maybe some Brain food can help me think of an inspiration."

She went downstairs to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Hmm.. eggs, milk, water.. nothing else.. I know Su and Dia went to buy groceries, but I didn't know that we're this bankrupt.. oh well." She drank some milk and checked her pockets for money. She got a few coins and a bill. She smiled, "This should be enough for a choco banana crepe."

She looked at herself at the mirror, "mm-hmm.. I'll never get tired of this outfit." She smiled brightly as she put her sketchbook in her blue bag and started walking outside.

"They'll get angry of me if they find out that nobody's home. I should take a shortcut." She said to herself as she turned into an alley. Little did she know that she was being followed.

A little later, Miki looked to the left... then to the right..

She put on a face "I think it's about time to say that... I'm lost.." She have no idea where to go, but she thought that she should start walking just to see a familiar street. But before she could do that, some body grabbed her bag. Since it's a shoulder bag, she can get a hold in to it. She was pulling her bag, but the thief was so strong that he managed to pull the bag for her to let go of it.

The thief was running away but Miki ran after him "HEY! You thief! Give that back!" she shouted. You see, our heroine was not really a fast runner, so she was left behind. "Oh... Where's Ran when you need her?" She panted. 

The thief looked and found that the owner of the bag was no longer in sight. He turned into a corner to checkwhat he got for today's work. But before he could do that, he heard a voice. "Yo, Takashi." A teenage boy said from behind.

"Y-Yoru! W-what are you doing here?" said the thief.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Takashi. It's just I heard a noise around the alley so I came here to check it out." He said as he put his hands at the back of his head, relaxing it. "Heh, who knew that it would be my old friend Takashi."

They heard Miki's voice, Shouting. "Look, man. I have to run. The owner's here already." Said the thief. He tried to run away but Yoru stopped him. Just in time for Miki to see the both of them. "There you are!" She said, panting.

"Now...Give that back. I have a valuable thing in there."

"You heard the kid, Takashi." said Yoru. "Let it go.."

"...b-but you know I'm always hungry, man.." said the thief.

Yoru's vein popped, "Do you think I'm not? I'm soo darn hungry right now!" he said, shouting the last part.

"O-okay! Fine! I'll give it!" he said, while giving the bag to Yoru.

Yoru hitted the thief's head "Not to me, you idiot. To the kid."

"But I thought-" he felt a glare from Yoru before he could finish.

He neared Miki and gave her the bag. "H-here!" he said, then ran.

"Mattaku... it's such a noisy day. Aaah~ I could sleep somewhere" Miki heard from Yoru.

"H-hey.. I didn't ask you to do anything. So don't blame if you're hurt or something.." Miki said

"Heh.. You think I'll get hurt? If someone will get hurt, it must be him!" he said while nearing Miki and put his hand on her head patting it. "Picking on such defenseless small boys like you."

_What? _She thought. _He thinks I'm a boy? For once, somebody recognize me as a boy. He must be an egg-head._

"H-Hey! Who are you calling defenseless? I can get that guy if only he's not a fast runner!" said Miki.

Yoru snorted. "Yeah.. like screaming 'Give that back!'. You sound like a girl by the way."

She growled at him "I really wanted to thank you for getting my bag back." She glared at him. " But with the way you talk, I really wish that you stayed out of this." She started to walk away, but he said something.

"Then get me something to eat." He said. 

A/N: I'm cutting this one short. The Part 2 will be longer than This ^^. Please review.


	2. The Unexpected Date

**The Unexpected Date**

* * *

><p>"What?" Mikilooked back.<p>

"I DID give some effort getting your bag back. That guy is persistent, you know? If you can't thank me, then get me something to eat. I'm hungry." Yoru said, with a tone.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"No." Miki said.

Yoru made a face "Are you really that of a snob?"

"I-It's not that...It's just..." she looked away embarrassingly.

He just stared at her with a surprised and confused look.

"I-... I'm lost." She finally said.

"Hmph" Yoru hesitated. Then finally "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He let out his loud laugh.

Miki's hair is covering her face, while her body is shaking in angry, warning him to stop. But he laughed anyway.

After a few seconds of laughing, he finally stopped. "That was hilarious.. h.. My stomach hurts.."

Miki glared "Good for you."

Yoru smiled "Aww.. c'mon. Cheer up! You're lucky you have a an alley person in front of you. I'll show you the way."

Miki stared at him suspiciously "How can I trust you?"

Yoru made a face "Aww, c'mon. How can you not trust me after what happened? Besides, I'm not gay. I won't rape a guy like you or anything." 

_Oh.. right. This guy thinks I'm a guy too. _Miki remembered. _I can mess with him since we won't meet each other again after this._

"Fine. But if you ditch me, I will hunt you down." She threatened.

Yoru whistled a descending tone. "I'm scared."

Miki frowned.

"I'm just kidding..Trust me on this, 'kay?" He said as he puts his hands at the back of his head and started to walk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After a few minutes, Miki's face brightened as she saw a familiar street.

"Ya know this street already?" Yoru asked.

Miki smiled at him and nodded.

Yoru just stared at her, stunned.

Miki looked around "Ah!" she exclaimed. "Wait here!" Then she ran quickly to a store.

Yoru just watched her as she go. "Did he just smile?" He asked himself. But he smiled a bit himself.

After a few minutes, she came back with two Tayaki in her handed him one "Here." She said.

"Huh?" he asked her.

"You said I'll give you something to eat. Here it is." She answered.

He took the Tayaki from her hands. "Thanks."

Miki blushed a bit. "Thank you too.."Yoru looked at her.

"For helping me out of that alley..."

Yoru smiled. "Heh, all the days work." He stared at the Tayaki for a while, then he bit it. "Hmm! Chocolate! My favorite~nya!" He exclaimed.

She looked at him, "What?"

"I like choco!" He answered.

"No... Not That. The 'nya'." She cleared.

"Oh...That? It's my mannerism. Pretty weird, huh?" he asked.

"umm.. no.. not really.." Miki blushed."It's kinda cute."

"hmm? You're falling for me already?" Yoru teased.

"Baka." Miki frowned. Yoru just laughed and proceeded eating.

Miki got the chance to observe his appearance. He has a dark blue hair, which was kinda messy. He has sharp, gold eyes. He's tall for Miki, since she's short. She only reach his shoulders. He's wearing a black shirt with white designs, black pants, and some sneakers. He's also wearing a cross-pendant necklace.

Then a picture just came into her mind. She took out her sketchbook from her bag and scanned it. Yoru looked at it. "Is that your 'valuable thing'?"

"Yep" Miki answered.

"WHAT?" I putted some effort for a worthless piece of-" He was cut short.

"Do NOT call my sketchbook worthless." She glared. "This is even more valuable than your life, you moron."

"My life?" Yoru gulped.

"YES" She said, still glaring at him.

"Alright, forgive me already." He said. "But I gotta say that the guy is not a good victim picker."

She scanned her sketchbook again with Yoru looking at it.

"You drew all this?" He said, astonished.

"Of course!" she said proudly.

"You're pretty good." He said as he took the last bite of his Tayaki. "maybe I should make you draw my art project next time." He said in a muffled voice.

Her eyes was shining "Really?" she said in her cute, girly voice. "Can I? Can I?"

Yoru sweatdropped "You sound like I've done you a favor instead of you to me."

She just smiled "I just love to draw... that's all."

She just thought of something to draw and reach for her pencil in her ear. But it was no longer there. "Huh?...My pencil!" she checked her pockets and her bag. But it's not there either. "Where is it?" She said frantically.

Yoru took out a pencil. "If you're looking for a blue pencil, then this might be-" Miki snatched and hugged the pencil.

"Yes!..This is the one..." she said.

"I found it on the ground...Man, seriously? On the ear? You should put it somewhere else safer...Miki"

"Hu-Huh?" she questioned. "Shizuka Miki, 1st year – Star Class... It's written on it" he pointed at the pencil. He, once again, put his hands on the back of his head, relaxing it. "So, you're already a high-schooler? You sure don't look like one." He snorted. "I really thought you're in 3rd year middle school"

She growled "You're exaggerating!"

He just laughed. "If you know my name, then I should know yours!" she demanded.

"I'm not telling, middle-schooler" he teased.

Then they suddenly heard a voice nearby.

"Oh! Hey! Yoru! There you are!" said a blonde-haired girl.

"E-Eh?" Yoru questioned.

"OI! KASHITA YORU! Where the hell have you been? We're searching all over for ye!" said another girl with a dark violet hair.

Yoru flinched "What the hell? ERU! IRU! SHUT UP!"

"Hmm...Kashita Yoru, eh? I should thank them, don't you think?" Miki smirked.

"Grr...Urusai~nya!" Yoru demanded.

Iru and Eru neared them, "Eeeh?~ Who's this boy?" the girl named Iru said looking at Miki.

"Boy? I thought He's a Girl." The other, Eru, said.

Iru hitted Eru's head "Baka! Look at him! Does he express 'I'm a girl!' to ya?" Eru squirmed

"No?..."

"See?"

Miki stared at them funnily _Really... I bet they're his sisters... They're both egg-heads too.._

"Hey, Kid! Do ya know our stupid brother, Yoru?" asked Iru.

_Yappari.._"Not really... we just met today" answered Miki.

"Really? I'm Iru and This is my dumb sis, Eru." Said Iru.

"I'm not dumb!" protested Eru.

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

Miki rolled her eyes and bowed "I'm Miki. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."

"Hi, Miki! You look really cute." Eru complimented.

"Heh! Maybe that's why our Bro have been missing in Two hours. He's dating with you!" said Iru.

"What dating? Hell, no." protested Yoru. "Tell her, Mi-"He stopped when he saw Miki's horrible expression.

"T-Two hours?" Miki frantically questioned. She checked her watch "I-it's 4:32! Oh no..I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!" She panicked.

"Whoa! Easy there, kid! What's up?" asked Iru.

"It's already late! I gotta go! Bye guys. Sorry 'bout that." Miki hurriedly said.

"geez... You're really this clumsy?" Yoru funnily asked.

"No! It only happened when you're around!" exclaimed Miki.

"Don't blame me!" Yoru protested.

" Yo! Kid! I think ya gotta hurry already!" Iru reminded.

"Right. Bye guys!" She said as she left. Yoru snorted as Iru is busily waving at Miki

"He's blaming someone who just saved his 'valuable thing'." Yoru said.

"'Valuable thing'?" asked Eru.

"It's nothing." Said Yoru.

"Eeehh~..." Eru said supiciously.

"Ya take care, Nicky!" Iru shouted to Miki's small figure.

"It's Miki." Eru and Yoru corrected.

"I know that, Idiots."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed that long story. I'll try to update if you review^^.**


	3. The Unexpected Summer Trip

**A/N: This chap took too long to write. Please enjoy^^!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Unexpected Summer Trip<strong>

* * *

><p>"Shizuka Miki, how many times do I have to tell you not to leave the house unlocked?" Mrs. Shizuka scolded Miki.<p>

"I'm sorry, mom. I just... forgot." Explained Miki.

Ran sighed as she listened to their scolding session. She went home earlier before her mom did and found out that nobody's home. Before she could find Miki she saw her mom together with Miki , looking furious. It seems that her mom caught her in the act. Now, Miki explained everything. (Except the robbery part.)

Ran sighed again as she heard Su and Dia. "We're home~desu."

"Please open the door, nee-chan." They called out.

"Ran, Please open the door for your sisters." Said her father. "I have to finish this document. Your Mom and Miki are unavailable right now.

Ran Giggled as she stood up "Yes, dad." Mr. Shizuka smiled, then went on typing.

Their father is an editor of a magazine and their mother was a designer of gown in a well-known boutique. That's why the Shizuka family have a beautiful amount of income every month.

Ran opened the door for her sisters. "Okaeri." She helped them with the grocery bags.

"Thank you, nee-chan." Said Dia.

"Promise me that you'll never do that again!" Demanded Mrs. Shizuka from the living room.

"I promise, mom." Miki said in a low voice.

"And what do you promise?" Mrs. Shizuka asked.

Miki sighed. "I'll never leave the house unlocked."

"That's better." Mrs. Shizuka said in a satisfied tone.

Dia giggled. "Something happened to Miki-nee-chan again?"

Ran sighed. "Well... long story-short. Miki left the house unlocked."

"I see. Miki-nee-chan is clumsy at times~desu." Su said in a cute tone.

"Maybe.. But she's got nothing on you, Su." Ran snickered.

"Why, Thank y-..." Su realized what her sister meant. "I-I'm not~desu!"

Dia made her way in as Ran continued teasing Su. She caught Miki's sigh.

She smiled. "In a trouble again, Nee-chan?

"I... honestly didn't do it on purpose." Miki said in a weary voice.

"Hai, hai." Dia said.

"Oh, Dia-chan, O-kaeri. Where's your sisters?" Mrs. Shizuka asked.

Dia pointed at the doorstep.

"At least, I always help in the household~desu!" Su pointed out. "Not like someone who just talk and cheer~desu."

"Why you-" Ran started but couldn't continue.

"O-kaeri, Su-chan. I will cook your favorites for dinner.~" Mrs. Shizuka said in a sweet tone.

"Really?" Su and Ran said together.

"Only if you two stop your argument, already."

"Okay~" The two happily said.

Mrs. Shizuka smiled. "That's good. I'll start cooking. It's already late."

"Oh! I'll help~desu, Mom."Su volunteered.

"Yes, please."

Ran neared Miki. "So. You getting lost is not the ONLY thing that happened, right?"

Miki sighed funnily. Her sister know her too much. Dia neared them to hear the story too. But Miki said. "I'll tell you guys later after dinner."

* * *

><p>"It WAS hot this afternoon, don't you think, hon?" Mrs. Shizuka said at dinner.<p>

"Hmm, yes it is. Taking a bath in the afternoon sounds pretty nice." Mr. Shizuka agreed.

"Ah! I just remembered!" Ran suddenly exclaimed. "Mom, Dad. Daichi is inviting us to come to their hotel resort in Izu Oshima Island for a week. Daichi's father and his other friends will be there too!"

"Wow, that sounds nice. Too bad things are getting busy in the boutique." Mrs. Shizuka said.

"And the magazine will release the next issue too." Said Mr. Shizuka. "will the four of you be alright without us?"

"Aww.. too bad you can't go. But we can handle ourselves." Ran said, convincing them. "Will you let us go?"

"Well.. since Sugita-san will be watching you. That would be fine by me." Mr. Shizuka said.

"Yay~!" said Ran. "A beach volleyball with my arch-nemesis, Daichi, will show him that I'm the greatest!"

"A beautiful sunset touching the water sounds so romantic to draw!" Miki said, enchanted.

"Seafood sounds good too~desu." Su said.

"Well, a trip to the beach sounds fun." Dia said.

"Plus the singing workshop will not be open for a while." She added.

"Eh? Why is that?" Ran asked.

"The venue will be used for the one-week foundation day of an academy, since it was big~desu." Su explained.

"Is the cooking workshop the same too?" asked Miki.

"Yes~desu."

"I wonder who are the 'other friends' of Daichi-nii-chan." Wondered Dia.

"I don't really know, but he said that there would be a surprise for us too." Ran said.

"I'm sure you'll know it when you get there. But for now, Ran." Mrs. Shizuka looked at her. "Keep an eye on your sisters, okay?... Especially on Miki."

"Eh? Why me?" Miki asked, surprised.

Her mom crossed her arms. "After today's actions, you should be eyed on... strictly."

Miki made a weary expression. "Eh?"

Ran laughed. "Okay, mom. I will,"

"When will you be departing?" asked Mr. Shizuka.

Ran smiled. "The day after tomorrow."

"We should get ready~desu." Su said excitingly.

"Mmm, you're right. I should bring three sketchbooks." Miki said. Su, Dia and Ran sweatdropped.

"No... maybe five. There are many angles of the beach that I could draw." She sparkled.

"She's not excited, huh? Ran asked funnily.

"Nope." Su and Dia said.

"So, do you know which flight are you on?" asked Mr. Shizuka.

"All I know is we will be meeting at the Shizuoka airport at 8am." Ran said. "I'll call Daichi for more details."

"Great, I'll drive you there." Said Mr. Shizuka.

"Yes, please~desu" Su said happily.

Miki stood up. "Thanks for the meal."

"Finished already?" Mrs. Shizuka asked.

"Yup. I should get my clothes, sketchbooks and pencils ready."

"Umm... Miki? The departure is still the day after tomorrow." Ran sweatdropped.

"Exactly! I should pick my outfits veeeery wisely." Miki said as she went to the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

><p>"Aaa~ That was refreshing." Miki said as she closed the door in her room.<p>

"Now I should- ah!" Miki noticed that her sisters were waiting for her in her room. "What are you guys doing here?" she said frantically.

"We're here to hear what REALLY happened earlier when you left the house." Ran demanded.

"I really feel that there's something intriguing about this." Dia said.

"That's right~desu." Su agreed.

Miki sighed. "Fine... But leave my room after I tell you. I've got a lot of things to do."

She sat sat down and told them what happened. Her sisters listened silently.

"Oh~ I see. Miki-nee-chan had a date with Yoru-san, who thinks she's a boy~desu." Su said, Astonished.

"I told you, we did not date." Miki annoyingly glared at Su.

Su just giggled.

"But, Miki-nee-chan, I think you should have told him the truth." Dia said with a worried face.

Miki crossed her arms. "What's the point? We won't meet again any way.

"But still..." Dia said.

"It'll be alright." Su said to Dia. "Let her learn to her own mistakes~desu."

Dia hesitated. "...if Su-nee-chan say so.."

"It will be alright~desu. Right, Ran-nee-chan?" Su asked her sister.

But Ran seems to be thinking of something else. "MMmmmmmmm.."

"What's with you?" Miki's eyebrow raised.

"MM... The name... Yoru... sounds familiar." Ran said.

"Psshhh... don't bother. Besides, he's not important right now. I gotta pack my things, if you mind." Miki said, annoyed.

Ran made a face. "Fine, fine. Sheesh.."

"Oyasumi~desu." "Good night, nee-chan."

At the back of Miki's door,

"She really can't wait till tomorrow to pack, huh?" Ran smiled at her sister behind the door.

"But it's a good thing that she didn't get hurt~desu." Su said relieving.

Ran stretched her arms. "Time to hit the sacks, you two. We've got a lot of preparations to do tomorrow."

Su cutely yawned. "That's right~desu. Oyasumi~desu." She rubbed her eyes and went to her room, so did Ran.

Dia went to her room, thinking. _Something... Something' wrong.. I have a bad feeling about this.._

* * *

><p>Let's all skip the preparation day and proceed to the department day, since they argued with Su, who wanted to bring some cooking utensils on the way.<p>

""Thanks for the ride, dad." Ran happly said as they arrived at the airport.

"You girls, take care, okay?" Mr. Shizuka said.

"Hai~" The girls said, except Su, who is still pouting.

"Ran, watch your sisters." He reminded her.

"Yes, dad. You gotta go now." Ran waved.

"Okay. Bye, girls." He said as he drove away.

"So, which gate are we?" Miki asked Ran.

"SU-4445. Daichi said that he'll meet us there."

Miki raised an eyebrow. "SU-4445? Never heard a gate like that."

"Don't know, but let's GO!" Ran Cheerfully said.

Su grunted as they walked.

Miki sighed. "Still pouting?"

"Hmph!..~desu" Su angrily said.

"C'mon, give it up already. The security will surely get us when they saw those utensils of yours." Miki said, annoyed.

Dia giggled. "Don't worry, nee-chan. You could ask the cuisine recipe of the resort and try it at home."

"Really~desu ka?" Su brightened.

"Yes." Dia smiled.

"Yokatta~desu." Su sighed in relief.

Ran and Miki stopped walking so did the both of them.

"I told you. SU-4445 gate doesn't exist." Miki said in a disappointed tone.

"Don't be such a downer. Let's ask someone." Ran made a face. "I'll kill Daichi if you're right."

They neared the information desk.

"Excuse me. Can you direct us to the gate SU-4445? We can't find it anywhere." Ran asked the woman employee at the desk.

"That's because it the code for the private flight to the Izu Oshima Island." The woman said.

"PRIVATE?" The girls surprisingly asked.

"Yes! Please follow me." The girls just nodded and followed her.

"Daichi didn't tell me about this." Ran gasped.

* * *

><p>While walking, they are being stared by everybody in the airport. Four cute girls in cute outfits are passing by... who can blame them?<p>

Ran is wearing her pink hair in a ponytail with a sun visor with a red heart pin on the side. She's also wearing a red scarf, a pink top and a cheerleader skirt in a lighter shade of pink. Along with white designed pink rubber shoes.

Miki is , as usual, wearing her blue barrette, covering her blue hair with a blue spade pin on the side. She's wearing a short-sleeved white polo with a blue tie, blue shorts (which were shorter than the ones on Chapter 1.), a pair of Thigh-lengthened white socks and Brown shoes. Boyish, but cute.

Su is wearing a green clover clip on the side of her blonde hair. She's also wearing a green knee-lengthened dress with short sleeves along with her green sandals.

Lastly, Dia is wearing her orange-brown hair in pigtails with a white headband plus two yellow diamonds on the side. She's wearing and yellow sailor uniform-inspired outfit with knee lengthened white books.

"I must say that all of you have nice outfits, Ma'am." Said the employee.

"Umm... Thanks?" said Ran.

"Especially the blue haired boy." The woman giggled.

The four of them blue lines above their heads.

"Really... I've been prone to egg-heads recently." Miki whispered.

"Yo!" their friend, Daichi, suddenly appeared.

"Daichi! Finally!" Ran hurriedly neared Daichi and grabbed his collar.

"What th-!" Daichi was cut short, when he saw Ran's flaming eyes.

"Now, tell me, Daichi. Why didn't you tell me that you have a private plane?"

"U-um... slipped my mind?" He gulped.

"Well, they do HAVE a well-known resort." Miki pointed out. Ran's vein popped.

"A big one too~desu." Su seconded. More veins popped.

"So it is kinda expected, nee-chan." Dia said. Ran had it.

She cried. "I'm the only who did not expect it?"

All them sweatdropped.

Daichi patted her back. "It's all right. Our Ran never changes and that's how we like it."

Ran blushed a bit. "I-... I see."

"Umm... Daichi? I think it should be 'I' not 'we'." Miki said, teasing.

Daichi blushed too. "We should get going, you four must go aboard."

Miki lifted her eyebrows. "You're not coming?"

"I'll catch up with you guys. The other will come with me." Daichi explained.

"Others?" Miki asked.

"Your other friends~desu ka?" Su asked too.

"Yep." Daichi said as he held out his thumb.

"Tell me, Daichi. Is your private plane part of the surprise?" Ran eyed him suspiciously.

"Not really. But you ought to want to ride on the plane already. It's already waiting." Daichi smiled at them.

"Eee~" The four of them said.

They've got a forty-five minute flight to the Island. Su and Dia are gazing at the window with astonishment.

"The clouds looks fluffy like cream puffs~desu." Su sparkled.

"It sure is, nee-chan." Dia doesn't seem to be listening.

Miki and Ran traveled by plane before so they just sat still. Ran looked at her sister. "What are you thinking about Miki?"

"... I just thought about it... which angle of the beach is the best to draw?" Miki sighed. "Aaaa~ this is troublesome."

Ran sweatdropped but turned her gaze back at the window. "Well, I'm thinking about the surprise that Daichi is talking about. I been wondering what it is."

Miki closed her eyes. "We'll know it anyway. For now, let me think, okay?"

Ran sighed. "You sure are hopeless."

They stayed that way until they landed at the Island's airport.

* * *

><p>At the gate, the Sugita's Butler, Fusasaki, picked the girls up by a car to the hotel.<p>

While they're in the car, they have been admiring the beautiful sights of the Island.

"Huh?" Dia questioned. "Nee-chan, there's a mountain over there." She pointed.

"Ah! You're right!" Ran exclaimed.

"That would be the Mt. Mihara, Young Mistresses." Fusasaki said.

"Fusasaki-san, you call always call us by our names. We've told you that before." Ran said.

"I insist." Fusasaki said. The Shizuka sisters hate his formality but they just leave him be.

Su noticed that Miki is at the other side of the car. "Miki-nee-chan what are you doing~ desu ka?"

Miki looked up at her and she noticed that her sister is sparkling. Miki held out her sketchbook where she drew the mountain and the other details around it.

"Isn't it beautiful? This is my first sketch of a scenic mountain~"

All her sisters sweatdropped.

"It sure is~desu ne." Su said.

"Wow. We haven't been here for ten minutes but she already draw a picture." Ran said.

"Sou desu ne." Dia seconded.

Fusasaki just smiled as he heard them. Some things just never change. "Oh, here we are, at the Sugita's resort hotel." He said, breaking the atmosphere.

They're eyes shined when they saw the hotel. It was a really big... um, really Huge one.

"Sugoi~" Ran, Su and Dia said together.

"A work of art~" Miki fantasized.

As they set foot on the place, the chauffeurs carried they're luggage. "Your luggage will be delivered to your room, which is according to your room assignments. The ladies bed room will be separated from the gentlemen." Fusasaki explained. "Meanwhile, please follow me."

"Okay~!" The girls agreed.

They were led to the fourth floor in a big room with a long black sofa and a huge window.

Miki quickly looked at it. "Wow~ I can see everything here."

"The young master Daichi told me to let you wait here until he and the other guests arrive." Fusasaki said.

"Okie-dokie! We'll wait for them." Ran said happily.

"Can we meet Sugita-san~desu ka?" Su asked him.

"For now, the master is busy. He's making sure that your dinner will perfect, Young mistress." He said.

"Oh! Can I help~desu ka?" Su cutely asked him.

"I'm afraid not, young mistress." Fusasaki said.

She was disappointed. "Oh... okay."

He bowed. "I will be leaving you, Mistresses."

"Okay~!" They all said.

After that, Miki was till fantasizing the view, but then she heard Dia from behind.

"Miki-nee-chan?" Dia asked.

"Yes, Dia?" Miki doesn't like to be distracted when she fantasizing, but Dia was always an exception.

"I've been thinking.." Dia began. "About the guy the other day? Umm.. Yoru-san, was it?"

Miki raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"W-what if you meet each other again? Will you still pretend that you're a boy?" She asked her sister with concern.

"Well... maybe. But that can't possibly happen, right?" Miki sighed funnily.

"I... guess." Dia hesitated.

Miki looked at her sister and put her hands on Dia's shoulder. "Dia, you're worried for nothing. You know, there's only 80% of chance of seeing him again." Miki put her hands on her waist. "Besides, he must not have remembered me."

"..Ah! You?" Someone exclaimed behind them. Miki turned around and saw a familiar boy pointing at her. "..uuh.. middle-schooler, right?"

Miki looked at him for a moment. Slowly, her face made a horrible one. She gasped. "YOU?"

Daichi came in and looked at the two. Miki has a horrible expression and Yoru looks so surprised and confused. "Hey, Yoru, you know each other?"

"Um.. yeah?" Yoru answered/questioned.

Ran, Su and Dia gasped.

Dia blinked twice. _Oh my... that guy is Yoru-san... looks like the 20% chance happened miraculously.. _She sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: cat minikay: Thanks 4 reminding me and 4 reading^^**

**I edited this chap. which explains their summer trip and the Shizuka Family.**

**Hope you enjoyed and Please review^^**


	4. The Unexpected Acquaintance

**A/N: Here is the next chap: The unexpected acquaintance. **

**Who is it? Read along to find out.^^**

* * *

><p><strong>The Unexpected Acquaintance<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Yoru, you two know each other?" Daichi asked him.<p>

"Umm... Yeah?" he answered/questioned.

Ran, Su and Dia gasped. Miki was stunned. But she quickly recovered. She quickly grabbed Daichi.

"Hey! What the-" He complained.

"Excuse us." Miki said to Yoru with a freaky smile and a dark aura.

"U-uh.. take your time." His sweat dropped.

Miki quickly pulled Daichi out of the room and found a broom closet. It was dark inside. Daichi was panting as she was reached for the light switch.

"What the hell did you and Ran ate for breakfast? A Grab-a-Daichi or something?" He angrily asked her.

Miki put her hands on Daichi's shoulders. He became uncomfortable. "Daichi, I have a favor to ask you."

Daichi gulped. "U-uh... w-what?"

"Please pretend that I'm a boy!" Miki said it.

"L-look, Miki I'm not ready for-... huh?" Daichi was confused.

"Pretend that I'm a boy when that Yoru is around." She cleared.

Daichi stared at her for a moment. "Why would I do that?" Miki took a deep breath and told him the story.

Daichi raised his eyebrow. "Why don't you just tell him the truth?"

"No way." Miki complained.

"Why?" He asked.

Miki felt silent for a moment. "It's too bothersome."

Daichi made a face. "You really want everything to go your way, huh?"

She didn't say anything.

Daichi sighed. "Alright, I'll do it. But I tell you this: You cannot hide that secret of yours forever." Daichi warned her as he crossed his arms. "Especially that Yoru's sisters are here too."

Miki's eyes widened. "I-Iru and Eru are here?"

He nodded. "Those two are a little bit nosy, you know?"

"I know that. But I'll take care of that... somehow."

Daichi sighed. "I'll rearrange the room assignments."

Miki showed an apologizing smile. "I owe you, Daichi."

Daichi opened the door. "Whatever.. Just don't get your hopes up."

Miki sighed. "I know."

* * *

><p>When they came back to the room, they saw Eru and Su are chatting, Ran, Dia and Iru are listening while Yoru has his hands at the back of his head.<p>

Eru saw Miki. "Ah! You! Miki, right? Hisashiburi desu."

Iru neared Miki and slapped her back. "Yeah, I know this kid! Always slacking off!" Iru laughed.

"Ow..." Miki complained at her slapped back.

Su looked at Eru. "Eru-chan, You know _Miki-nee-chan_~desu ka?"

"Eh? Nee-chan?" Eru questioned. Yoru looked at them.

Miki quietly panicked. She hurriedly neared Su. "W-well, our Su is reeeaally clumsy at times that she forget that she have a Nii-chan."

Su blinked. "Eh?"

"_Right,_ Su?" Miki asked as she uneasily winked at her. Twice.

Su looked at her then at Yoru. "Ah!" She exclaimed. "O-oh.. hehe... silly me~desu.." Her sweat dropped. She's not really used in lying.

"I-I see... Well, Yoru met him the other day. We saw him by chance." Eru explained.

"Oh.. I see~desu." Su said.

Yoru stretched. "Aaaa~ What to do, middle-schooler? Your bringer of bad luck is in front of you."

Miki blinked and made a face. "I don't know. Stay away from you?"

Yoru snickered.

Miki stared at the two. "And I assume that you two know each other too."

"You're right Ne-.. Nii-chan. Eru is one of my classmates in the cooking workshop~desu."

"Oh! I see."

Ran neared Daichi. "You knew?" she asked him.

"About what?" he asked in return.

"Yoru and Miki know each other before this day."

They felt silent for a moment. "I honestly didn't know about it when I invited those three, until Miki told me about it."

"Aaaand Miki asked you to help out?" Ran eyed him.

Daichi nodded. They both sighed.

"You really got a troublemaking sister there."

"Tell me about it."

They paused for a while. "Beach volleyball?" Daichi invited. The Shizuka sister looked at them as they heard the word 'volleyball'.

"Heh! You're on! Loser will buy the refreshments!" Ran excitedly said. "I won't lose!"

Daichi smirked. "I'm actually inviting you to a friendly match. But our Ran never accept one."

Ran smirked as well. "Yo, guys! Get into your swimsuits. We're gonna rock the beach." She said, not taking her glare away from Daichi.

"Okay~!" All of them said.

Yoru stretched his arms. "I could use an exercise."

Miki heard him. "Heh. Yeah, like picking up the ball."

Su and Dia giggled.

Yoru raised his eyebrows. "I've never heard of a ball picker in volley ball before."

Miki laughed creepily. "Of course not, Ran and Daichi invented it."

Su and Dia continued giggling, while the Kashita siblings are clueless.

* * *

><p>As soon as they could imagine, they are already at the beach with the volleyball nets ready. Miki, Yoru and Eru are in Ran's team while Dia, Su and Iru are in Daichi's<p>

Ran held the ball confidently with her pink bikini. "Ready, Daichi?"

Daichi smirking. "I was born ready." He burned passionately. So did Ran. "Okaaaaay. Hiyaah!" Ran exclaimed as she started the game with a powerful spike.

"Tch, too weak." Daichi said as the ball neared him. "Golden ball!" He exclaimed as he spiked the ball.

Ran gritted her teeth. "Hiyaaaah!"

"Super Spike!"

"Hah!"

"Thunder Clap!"

"Yah!"

"Silver Sparrow!"

"The hell! Stop with the attack names already!" Ran angrily shouted at him.

Daichi just laughed.

Yoru got tired of waiting for the ball to get near him and yawned. Miki was holding out her sketchbook, drawing happily. Su and Dia are just watching the game, along the other people in the beach. Eru's getting hit by the ball whenever Iru got a chance to strike the ball.

"I think I get what you mean a while ago." Yoru said to Miki.

"Told you. Now, stop talking to me. I'm trying to draw here" She said then went on drawing. Unlike her sisters, she's wearing a parka and shorts instead of a swimsuit. Even if Yoru's not there, she still planned to wear it.

"Pfft" Yoru was now bored.

"Victory Spike!" Daichi exclaimed.

Ran missed the ball. "Darn!"

"OOoooooooohhh." "~desu." Su, Dia and the others said.

"Heh!" Daichi said out of his breath.

"I'm not done with you yet!" She exclaimed. "Miki! Get the ball!"

Miki looked up. "Why me? Yoru, You get it."

"Too bad. You can't order me." Yoru smirked.

She glared at him them looked at Eru. She looks really beaten up while holding a white flag. "I surrender."

Iru laughed. "Too bad. You can't quit in a death game."

Eru squirmed.

Miki sighed. "Fine." Miki walked a mile or two to get the ball. Daichi has a powerful shot after all. As she bent to get the ball from the ground, somebody picked it up for her.

"Yo! Miki!" A guy in shorts with a long dark blue hair, a bonnet and a headphone on his neck said.

Miki gasped in excitement. "Rizumu!"

"Hisashiburi desu ne, Miki-chan." A girl in a conservative swimsuit with a long pony-tailed violet hair greeted her.

"Temari!" Miki squealed. Good enough that their too far from the others for them to hear. She hugged Temari.

Daichi noticed them and smiled. "Sorry, Ran. But I guess our battle will put into hold."

"Huh?" Ran questioned. Daichi pointed at Temari, Rizumu and Miki.

Ran gasped. "You mean... This is your surprise?"

Daichi nodded. Ran's eyes brightened. "You sneaky bastard! You didn't tell us earlier!"

Daichi smiled at her. "If I did that, it won't be a surprise."

Ran blushed a bit. "Su! Dia! Temari and Rizumu are here!"

Su and Dia looked at Miki's direction and saw the two. "Ah! Temari and Rizumu~desu!"

"Let's go, Nee-chan." Dia invited Su.

"Hai~desu" Su happily agreed.

Ran ..ran to Rizumu and gave a high five. "Yay~" They said together.

"Who are they?" Eru questioned.

"They're Ran, Miki, Su and Dia's childhood friends.. also mine. They studied abroad and they're too busy too contact us." Daichi answered.

"And that girl became Miki's girlfriend?" Eru asked him.

"Hu-huh? uh..." Daichi said funnily.

"I'm correct, right? A girl like me knows when there LOVE in the air." Eru happily exclaimed.

"Heh! Can't argue with Eru. Look at the kid hug that girl tightly." Iru said.

"Heh. I guess middle-schooler is not a gay after all." Yoru said a bit uneasy.

"I wanna meet them! I wanna meet them!" Eru exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Miki put her hands on Temari's shoulders. "Why didn't you contact us for the last nine months?"

"Gomen ne, Miki-chan. We can't find a free time. Now that it's summer break, we took this chance to visit you." Temari apologized.

"Daichi invited us to come here and here we are!" Rizumu made a peace sign.

"I see. Is Kiseki with you?" Miki asked.

"Heh! I knew that someone would ask that question." A familiar voice said. "Greetings, Commoners!" They haven't noticed that Kiseki was behind the twins, crossing his arms.

Miki gasped breathlessly. "Kiseki!" He smirked.

"Miki, I thought you're a boy today." Ran whispered.

Miki made a face. "That Yoru is not here anyways."

"Well, here he is now." Ran pointed.

"Hell yeah. Why are you talking about me when I'm not here?" Yoru said while he has his hands on the back of his head.

"Why? Is it prohibited? You ain't the one who command me." Miki angrily said.

"That's right! A prince like me can only do that." Kiseki proudly said.

Yoru raised his eyebrow. "Prince?"

"He's a prince of their country near Japan. He will be the future king." Ran explained to him.

"That's right! That's why you must show me respect!" Kiseki ordered.

The Kashita siblings just blinked. "If you're a prince, then why the hell are you here?"

Temari neared them. "Let me explain. Since he is the future king of their country, the present king and queen wants him to experience what his people have."

Iru snickered. "I see." She neared Kiseki and put her left arm on his shoulders and put her right fist on his head, rotating it back and forth. "Then you should experience how it feels to be bullied!" Iru laughed.

"What the- Stop that, foul commoner!" Kiseki complained. But she just laughed.

The others just stared at them then Rizumu and Daichi laughed at the two. "My name is Temari and the long haired boy is my twin, Rizumu. I'm sorry for the late introductions." Temari said.

"I'm Eru. That's Yoru." She pointed at him. "And I'm sorry about my sister Iru."

Temari giggled. "That's alright. I'm sorry about my cousin too."

"Who?" Eru questioned.

"Kiseki." Temari happily answered.

"...Him?" Eru and Yoru asked surprisingly.

"Hai."

"Hm. It doesn't really show." Yoru said.

"Right. You're very refined, Temari-chan. You're different from Kiseki and Rizumu." Eru said.

"Umm..." Dia said.

"Not really." Ran said.

"She change sometimes." Miki seconded.

"~desu." Su finished.

"Huh?" The two are confused.

"Let go of me, commoner!" Kiseki struggled free and pushed her face.

"Ow!" Iru exclaimed. "Why the face?" She accidentally bumped Temari and lied flat on the ground with her.

Iru stood up. "Whoopsies~ Sorry 'bout tha-"

"Look what you did..." Temari said in a dark aura. Iru and the others stepped back. Even Kiseki, Rizumu and Daichi.

Temari's eyes were glowing in yellow. "I took two hours of my time picking my swimsuit... Now It's covered in sand!" She chased after Iru who ran for her life. "COME BACK HERE!"

Yoru whispered to Miki. "You... seriously have weird friends."

She glared at him. "Don't call them weird! Even Kiseki!"

Yoru smirked. "So, you're a gay after all."

Miki quietly panicked again.

"So, what?" Kiseki glared at Yoru. "At least, the commoner is being honest."

Yoru glared back at him. "Dude, you're not in the conversation."

Kiseki smirked "A future king like me can do whatever I want."

The two glared at each other.

"Uh.. guys?" Miki questioned. "I'm right here."

But the two are too busy.

Miki sweatdropped.

"That reminds me." Daichi said as he looked at Rizumu. "When we're still kids, Kiseki wants Miki to be her princess, right?" He whispered.

Rizumu did not know why Daichi was whispering but he nodded. "He was cool back then." He smirked.

Daichi stared at Yoru. _I have a feeling that this could be a problem._

"Get that away from me!" Daichi heard Temari who was now being chased by Iru. She's holding worms.

Iru laughed. "At least I know how to get to ya!"

Temari screamed for help.

Everyone sweatdropped. Even Kiseki and Yoru were distracted with their glaring contest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaa~ I'm having a writer's block. I barely finished this chapter.**

**By the way, The unexpected acquaintance can be Temari, Yoru, and Rizumu. But mainly, Kiseki.**

**What would be his role in the story?**

**Wait for the next chap to find out.**

** catminikay: Tnx 4 reading^^**

** Hope you enjoyed this chapter... I really do 'cause I didn't. Plus, I updated this at Friday the 13th... Anyways, Please review^^**


	5. The Unexpected Rivalry

**A/N****: I forgot to tell their ages last chap. Since our cast is complete.**

**As we all know:**

**Miki- 16**

**Ran- 17**

**Su- 15**

**Dia- 14**

**Meanwhile:**

**Yoru- 18**

**Kiseki- 18**

**Daichi- 18**

**Rizumu- 17**

**Temari- 17**

**Iru- 19**

**Eru- 16**

**There you have it. Next Chap: The Unexpected Rivalry. I think you have an Idea who the rivals are. Please read on.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Unexpected Rivalry<strong>

"So~ You already knew about Miki's naughtical nonsense? Uh... no offense." Ran smirked at Miki. She just glared back at her.

Temari giggled at the two. They are now privately talking in the same room earlier. Su and Dia are with the Kashitas, playing with water guns with some kids.

"Well, kinda." Rizumu sighed. "Daichi did mention a bit about that."

"Thanks for helping out." Miki smiled at the twins.

Temari sighed. "Helping you from yourself is my job after all."

Miki made a face. "Wow, thanks." She said with a tone that doesn't sound thankful.

"How about you, Rizumu? What is your opinion in this nonsense." Ran asked him.

Rizumu stretched. "It's pointless... but I want in. Sounds fun." He smiled evilly at the last part.

Miki sighed heavenly at him. "How evil..."

"Ugh... Kiseki! Say something!" Ran ordered him.

Kiseki has his arms crossed while gazing at the window and looked at them. "I don't really think lying to your fellow commoner is a right thing to do."

Ran sighed happily. "Finally! Someone spoke!"

But then Kiseki glowed dark. Everyone stared scarily at him.

"But I don't really like that commoner. When I become a King I'll make him bow before me! That's right. That stray cat... I'll make him pay! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Kiseki laughed his heart out.

All of them sweat dropped except Miki who is watching him heavenly.

"Umm... pardon me to your glorious laughing, Kiseki. But.. Do you two know each other? You and Yoru?" Daichi asked him.

Kiseki looked at him. "No."

"... HUH?" All of them questioned.

"If not, then why the hell are you laughing like you two are rivals?" Ran asked him, scratching her head.

"I don't really know. You commoners won't understand. The first time we met each others eyes. I knew that we are born rivals!" Kiseki proudly said.

"...I don't get it." Ran looked at him funnily.

"Man... You need some rest. It's just the sun." Daichi said.

"Meeting someone in the eyes and knew that he's your rival does sound a bit..." Temari can't think of an adjective to finish the sentence.

"HMmm.. I think I know that feeling." Rizumu said.

"You do?" Everyone asked him.

"Well... his aura kinda have some cool in it." He explained.

Kiseki evilly glared at him.

Rizumu sweatdropped. "B-but making bow in front you DOES sound sound cool, Kiseki.. hehe."

Ran looked at Miki who is smiling at the two. "Enjoying this?"

Miki looked at her and made a face. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, tomboy princess. I'm warning you: Your little mischievous joke might become bigger than you think." Ran told her.

"What? I'm getting two warnings now?" Miki grumpily said.

Ran crossed her arms. "Believe me, you need more than that." She said in a low voice.

Miki just rolled her eyes.

Their sisters and the Kashita arrived a little later. Su and Dia already knew the atmosphere of Miki and Ran. "They're fighting again~desu." Su said worriedly.

Dia sighed. "Those two never change."

Iru and Eru neared troubled Miki. Iru put her arms on her shoulders. "Hey, kid! You looked horrible. What eatin' ya?"

"Since when did you worry for someone, Iru?" Eru asked her.

Iru made a face. "Baka! If something gonna eat him it must be me!"

"...You consider yourself an object?" Eru raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. All of us are." Iru said.

"Really?" Eru asked. "Sure!"

Yoru looked at them. Miki seems to feel terrible, but Iru and Eru doesn't seem to help.  
>He got his eyes fixed on Miki while Kiseki's glaring at him but Yoru doesn't seem to notice. "..stray cat." He whispered to himself.<p>

Daichi cleared his throat. "Okay. Please listen. This will be your room assignments." He pointed at a white board. It says:

Girls:

Room 1- Temari, Eru, & Dia

Room 2- Ran, Iru, & Su

Boys:

Room 3- Yoru & Kiseki

Room 4- Rizumu & Miki

Every one blinked. "Eh?"

Ran hurriedly neared Daichi. "Daichi, what's the meaning of this? Not only Miki is staying with Rizumu, a flirt. Also, you know that Kiseki and Yoru don't get along. What the HELL are you thinking?" She barely whispered.

Daichi get his face away from her since she's too close. "Chill, Ran. Rizumu is sleeping with me. Miki will be alone in her room. Plus, You know that Kiseki is laughing in his sleep. Yoru meows."

Ran blinked. "He... meows?"

"Yes.. Besides, Yoru and Kiseki might get along somehow."

She sighed. "Oh well.. maybe. But I gotta admit.. you're really into this."

Daichi smiled. "All the day's work... impressed?"

Ran smiled as well. "A bit... You're so picky with your roommate, by the way."

"How can I help it? I've had nightmares sleeping with those two... on different camps on that note." Daichi scratched his head while Ran laughed at him.

"Yo, lovebirds! Mind sharing your cheesy lines with us?" Iru called out.

The two blushed. "No, we're not! We're just.. discussing about the room assignments." Ran explained.

"Yeah, right." Iru smirked.

"Oh, by the way! We still have 2 hours before lunch. You guys might want to go swimming." Daichi changed the subject.

"Sounds fun! Let's go!" Ran followed.

"Okay!" Rizumu and the others said.

"Me and Su-nee will stay here, nee-chan. We'll look around." Dia said to Ran.

"Suit yourselves." Ran said to them.

"Let's go~desu." Su said to Dia.

Dia nodded as they walked on.

Miki stood up and brought her bag.

"Are you going to swim too?" Temari asked her.

"Nope. I'm going somewhere to draw." Miki told her.

"Let me go with you." She volunteered.

"No thanks, take your time." She walked on.

* * *

><p>At the beachside, it's so sunny. A good day to swim.<p>

Temari's just sitting on one of the beach chairs. Some guys approached her and asked her for a drink by she just smiled at them.

Rizumu's talking with some girls not too far away from his twin. Kiseki is with him but ignores the girls around them.

Iru's enjoying the sun with her shades, while Eru's playing with the sand.

Ran and Daichi enjoyed their swimming while Yoru doing some floating.

Ran got out of the water a few minutes later. "Phew! That was sooo energizing! Aaa~ I'm thirsty."

"How about a drink for an energetic, lovely lady like yourself? Nice swimming, by the way." A guy neared Ran with a glass of pineapple juice in his hands.

Daichi saw the guy talking to Ran and glared at him.

"U-uh... thanks, but.." Ran took a step back.

"Why? You don't like pineapple? Should I bring you something else?" The guy asked her.

"Um.." Ran took another step back.

The guy was going to cup her cheek but a hand stopped him. "Look, pal. The girl doesn't like you... So, back off!" Daichi exclaimed at the and pulled Ran to a little store.

"Two energy drinks, please. " He told the vendor.

"Coming up, Sir Daichi" The vendor said. _Even the vendor knows him... he's like the prince of this place. _Ran thought.

She looked at him. "Uh... Daichi?"

"You should have defended yourself. Judging your abilities, you can stand up to that bastard." He said, with his back facing her.

"U-uh... yeah. You're right. Sorry." Ran scratched her head.

He didn't say anything. "Here you go, sir." The vendor gave Daichi the drinks.

He handed her one. "Here."

Ran looked at the bottle, then at him. "You're thirsty, right?" Daichi asked her, avoiding eye contact.

"U-uh... right." Ran took the bottle and opened it.

"At least... call me if someone harasses you again." Daichi blushed.

So did Ran. "O-... okay."

Both of them drank their drinks.

* * *

><p>Yoru was swimming at the shore when Kiseki stood up from the chair.<p>

Rizumu looked at him. "You going to swim?"

"Yes." Kiseki answered plainly, walked to the shore and started swimming.

He swam towards Yoru. "He's a fast swimmer." Said a girl beside Rizumu.

"Yep, he really is." Rizumu said.

"My, my. I wonder what he will do." Temari neared him.

Rizumu raised his shoulders.

Iru removed her shades and saw the two. Even Eru stopped playing.

Kiseki swam beside Yoru then past him. Yoru didn't know what he's trying to say but he swam faster. But, so did Kiseki.

Iru smirked. "Now, THIS is the action I've been waiting for."

Eru watched the two swim so fast. "I think we should stop them before something bad happens."

"Baka! Just enjoy the show!" Iru exclaimed to her sister.

The people in the beach noticed the swimming contest between the two and watched the show.

The others cheered while the others are wondering what will be the price.

The twins just sighed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Miki is sitting not too far the swimming contest but she's at a higher peak.<p>

She made a face. "What are those two up to?" she sighed.

"What are they even fighting for?" She said and looked at the empty page of her sketchbook.

She stretched her arms. "Aaa~ I couldn't go swimming since I can't wear a swimsuit in front of that Yoru. And if I will swim with a t-shirt on, He might get suspicious since boys swim shirtless."

She sighed once more. Since she is at a higher peak, it's a lot windy than below.

She stood up and stretched. "Maybe I should join Su and Dia in their Hotel tour."

She picked up her bag and turned around. But when she did, the wind became stronger and her barrette was blown away towards the sea.

"Oh no!" She dropped her bag and jumped of the peak to catch her barrette.

* * *

><p>Below, the contest was over and the two are out of the water, panting.<p>

"Not bad, stray cat.. Not bad." Kiseki smirked at Yoru.

Yoru smirked back. "You're not bad yourself."

Eru sighed in relief. "Thank goodness no one's hurt."

"Heh, you're only being a killjoy." Iru smirked.

"No, I'm not! I'm just worried!" Eru exclaimed.

"Yeah, right." Iru snickered.

"What happened here?" Daichi neared them, followed by Ran.

"These two competed with each other when you two dated." Rizumu said, teasing.

The two blushed. "W-we didn't date. We're a little late for lunch, by the way." Daichi said.

Rizumu sighed. "You sure love changing subject, huh?"

Then they suddenly heard a splash from somewhere. Ran looked at a distance and saw someone at the ocean, struggling to swim. "Look! Someone's drowning!" She pointed.

Temari looked at the ocean and gasped. "That's Miki!"

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed.

Ran and Daichi ran to the water. But Kiseki and Yoru ran faster and quickly swam towards Miki.

Everyone just looked at each other. "I'll call the hotel." Daichi quickly reached his pocket for his cell phone.

Ran watched as Kiseki and Yoru swam to Miki. "Oh no.. Miki."

Miki kicked her legs as hard as she could but she couldn't swim that well since she hit the water so hard a while ago.

The longer she struggles the more she runs out of breath. Then, slowly she felt like she's sinking and her eyes slowly closed.

But before she became unconscious, someone pulled and hugged her close to his body. She got a chance to breathe fresh air. And coughed slightly.

She opened her eyes and saw Kiseki holding her so close. She felt her face become red.

"Stray cat, help me here. You take her-... his left arm." He said to someone.

Miki looked at the one he's talking to and saw Yoru near them.

His face looked worried and angry at the same time.

But she thought that Yoru can't be worried. She always treats him badly.

Yoru sighed and took her left arm and put it on his shoulders.

They started swimming to the shore. "Wait.." Miki managed to speak.

"What? Does something hurt?" Kiseki asked her.

"My... hat.." She said.

Yoru looked back and saw her barrette, floating in the water.

Kiseki sweatdropped.

Right now, his face clearly showed anger. He felt his vein popped but he still swam back and got the barrette for her.

When they got to the shore, Miki managed to stand.

The others quickly neared the three. "Are you alright?" Ran asked Miki.

Miki nodded weakly. Ran sighed in relief. "What the hell are you thinking, jumping off a high place?"

"I'm sorry, nee-chan." Miki looked down. But she suddenly felt her sister hug her.

Miki was going to hug back but Ran put her hands on her shoulders. "Don't you EVER do that again." She told Miki.

Miki smiled a bit. "Yes, Ran."

Temari and Eru sighed in relief. " Yokatta na no."

"I knew something bad will happen." Eru said.

Iru neared Miki and gently put her arm on Miki's shoulders. "Ya alright, kid?"

Miki looked down. "Yes."

Iru just smiled. Then suddenly, Fusasaki and some employees of the hotel came in and gave Miki a towel.

"Thank goodness you're alright, young mistress." Fusasaki said.

"Thanks, Fusasaki-san." Miki smiled at him.

"We should get all of you back to the hotel. It's past lunchtime and the master is worried." Fusasaki said to them.

"Sorry. We lost the track of time." Daichi scratched his head.

* * *

><p>They got back to the hotel and Miki was dried up and changed her clothes. Su and Dia hurriedly neared her. "Are you alright, nee-chan?" Dia asked Miki.<p>

"I am, Dia. Don't worry."

"We were so worried~desu. We were talking to Sugita-san when the accident happened~desu." Su said.

"I... see." Miki looked down.

"Is something wrong, nee-chan?" Dia asked her.

"Huh?..." Miki smiled and shook her head. "Nothing."

They reach the huge dining room. Some guests are eating too. But the big table in the middle was only for them.

"Please, sit." Mr. Sugita said to the three. They were the only ones that they've been waiting for.

"Thank you~desu." Su said.

The three of them sat down.

"Miki, are you alright? Your sisters were so worried when they heard of the incident." Mr. Sugita said.

"Thanks for the worry. But I'm fine." Miki said.

"I'm glad to hear that. So everyone, please, eat."

"Okay~ Itadakimasu~" Everyone said.

A little later Mr. Sugita looked at Daichi. "That reminds me. What's your relationship with Daichi, Yoru?"

They all looked at Yoru who's been blanking out until he noticed that everyone's staring at him. "H-huh? What?"

Mr. Sugita cleared his throat. "Um.. What's your relationship with Daichi?"

"Oh! Um.. We were classmates back in elementary once. And now, we're classmates last semester." Yoru explained.

"Oh, I see! But how did you recognize each other?"

"Well, we played soccer back at elementary. He got good reflexes and we played one-on-one." Daichi explained this time.

"Oh, that's good." Mr. Sugita said.

As the chatting continues, Dia noticed that Yoru was catching glances to her sister, Miki. Dia blinked but smiled afterwards.

* * *

><p>After lunch, every body's been quiet... Not that quiet since the girls have been chatting. The boys joined in a little later.<p>

Yoru was staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head, relaxing it. He's been thinking about the incident earlier. What would happen if he reached Miki first? Would Miki blush like he blushed at Kiseki? ...Impossible. He hates Yoru.

Yoru sighed.

Eru looked at his brother. "What's wrong, Yoru?"

"Nothing."

Eru raised her eyebrow. "You've been weird lately.. the unusual type of weird."

Yoru grunted. "Shut up, Eru. I'm trying to sleep."

Eru whimpered.

Ran looked around. "Hey... have anyone seen Miki?"

"What? Miki's gone again?" Rizumu asked.

Kiseki stood up. "Mattaku.. What a troublesome commoner. I search for her." He walked on.

A few seconds, Yoru stood up too.

"Are you going to search for her too?" Eru asked him.

"Baka. I'm going to have some fresh air. It's boring here." Yoru said as he walked on.

"Aaa~ Why does everyone say Baka to me?" Eru asked.

"Heh, It's already your nickname." Iru snickered.

Eru whimpered.

* * *

><p>Yoru was walking at the beach with a small bucket in his hand. There were fewer people than earlier. "Heh, good grief." He said to himself.<p>

Then he suddenly heard someone singing nearby.

_Baby, baby, baby oh~ Baby, baby, oh~ Don't you know you would be miiiiiiiine~_

He saw a guy in a videoke bar. Yoru sighed. "The songwriters will be insulted if they heard this guy."

He heard someone singing a different song. A song he didn't hear somewhere before. There's no background music. He walked to where the voice was coming from.

Right then, he saw Miki sitting on the ground, holding her sketchbook. But instead of a drawing, he saw some words in it.

_~Itsu made mo tooi kako demo_

_Kimi ga ite Boku ga ite_

_Michi no hate mienai fuan mo_

_Chiisana koe Oshi koroshite~_

Yoru figured that Miki was the one who's singing. She has a deep, but beautiful voice. He just listened to her until the chorus.

_~Iro ase tako no iro Kimi ni tsutaetai_

_Nani no imi no nai keredo_

_Yoake ha ko nai yo to Kikoe nai furishite_

_Itsu no hi ni ka waratte irareru kana~_

Yoru smiled and clapped his hands. Miki flinched and looked at him, surprised.

He neared Miki and sat beside her. "That was a good song. What's the title? I'll search it in the internet."

Miki made a face and avoided eye contact. "You can't search it in the internet."

Yoru made a face as well. "What? You don't think I know how to search a song in the internet?"

"... I know you can. But you won't find it." Miki said.

"Why not?" Yoru raised an eyebrow.

"... I wrote this." She finally said

Yoru was stunned. "... wow.." He looked away. Miki said nothing.

"So... you write songs too, huh? ... It's a beautiful song. Did your sisters know that song?" He asked her.

"No... You're the first one who heard it... congratulations." Miki said.

"Um... thanks?" He said.

A few minutes passed when Yoru suddenly stood up and walked towards the shore. Miki just watched him get some water into the bucket and came back. He poured the water to the sand and stared to build a mountain-like figure with it.

"Umm... What are you doing?" Miki raised an eyebrow.]

Yoru smirked. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Miki clapped her hands once. "You're trying to bury yourself in the sand."

Yoru made a face. "Uh... no. I'm trying to build a sand castle."

Miki gasped. "Really? Can I help? I can design it for you."

Yoru smiled. "You'll be a big help. Fetch the water for me."

Miki made a face and pushed him aside.

"Ow!... What's that for?" Yoru complained.

Miki started to mend to sand. "You fetch the water and leave the rest to me."

Yoru stood up and dusted... sanded himself. "Fine."

When there were enough water, Miki let Yoru help with forming the castle. When they were done with it, they found some shells, starfish, and some sticks for the design.

Miki looked at Yoru while she was carving some details with a stick. "Why do you like building a sand castle?"

Yoru smiled. "Me, Iru and Eru used to make one when we were young. I just like it when we work together and see a beautiful castle."

"I see. You know, if it was Kiseki, he'll say something like having a bigger castle for him to live in." She laughed.

Yoru stopped putting shells. "You like that guy?"

"H-huh?" Miki broke the stick she was holding.

"You like that Kiseki?"

"U-um.." Miki said as she reached for another stick. "What are you talking about? I'm a guy... And he's like... a brother to me."

"Really?"

"Uh... Yeah! Yeah.." Miki looked away.

Yoru sighed. So did Miki but hers was in relief.

"By the way, What were you thinking, saving a hat?" Yoru asked her.

"Hu-huh? Oh... This barrette is my favorite! I can't let someone from far away have it!" Miki exclaimed.

"You can climb down that peak first before jumping into the water. That way, you can swim better." Yoru said. Miki didn't say anything.

"Everyone was really worried." Yoru said.

"I know... I feel really bad about that.." Miki sighed.

They just stayed silent until the sand castle was finished. It was pretty big. The highest tower reached Miki's stomach.

Miki smiled proudly and pulled out her sketchbook. "I should draw this achievement." She started to doodle.

Yoru just watched her. "Miki?.."

"Yes?" She said, not taking her gaze away from her doodle.

"... Don't get into trouble again.."

Miki felt her heart skip a beat and looked at him, surprised. Yoru was surprised at what he said too. It just slipped out.

Miki turned her gaze back to the sketchbook. "I-...if you say so."

Her face blushed. Luckily, Yoru was looking away hiding his own red face.

* * *

><p>"Where could that commoner be?" Kiseki said.<p>

"Miki?.." He heard Yoru's voice.

"Yes?" Miki said. He peeked at them Miki was holding out her sketchbook while Yoru just stood beside her.

"... Don't get into trouble again.."

Kiseki gasped.

Miki turned her gaze back to the sketchbook. "I-...if you say so."

Kiseki looked at their red faces. He turned around and crossed his arms. Afterward, he sighed. "The stray cat is getting some points already. I should be more awake."

He walked away from the two. "That cat doesn't deserve Miki..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:... Was that too long?... Did you get bored? Did you get a headache? **

**If you did, I'm terribly sorry for that. I thought this chap would be short. Aaah! I blame you hands! You're typing what you want to type! Adding some details! -sighs-**

**This was the longest chap so far.**

**Disclaimer****By the way, Miki's song was originally Hatsune Miku's song: Celluloid. It's not hers. **** Disclaimer.**

**You, know.. Miku.. a Vocaloid. It's a beautiful song. Search for it!**

**Hope you enjoyed that. Please review, whether it's a compliment or a judgment. A review helps a lot!^^**


	6. The Unexpected Feelings?

**A/N: Wow.. Chap 6.. I'm so happy^^.**

**Thanks for the readers^^ especially to the reviewers^^**

**Minna-san, I give you: The Unexpected...Feelings?**

**Please read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Unexpected... Feelings?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yo! Rizumu, You in there?" Yoru said as he knocked at Rizumu and Miki's room. It's their second day in the resort and Yoru can't sleep last night since Kiseki's laugh is giving him nightmares. What nightmares, you say? Well, it's a kind of nightmare that Yoru chose to forget. You use your imagination.<p>

_Wait..._He suddenly thought._ Miki is in the same room as Rizumu?..._ Yoru shook the thought out of his head. _Big deal.. Their both guys anyway.._ He thought as he knocked harder at the door.

There's still no answer. Yoru tried to turn the doorknob... It opened. He peeked in and made his way inside. He found an empty bed. It looks like Rizumu's.

Yoru sighed and turned around. "Gah!" He exclaimed when he saw another bed behind him with someone sleeping on it.

Not just someone. It was Miki, wearing her pajamas. She have her messy hair and she was hugging a pillow.

It's Yoru's second time to see Miki without a hat. The first time was when she drowned yesterday. But right now, it was... kinda different.

Yoru stared at her like forever until Miki stirred and slowly opened her eyes then slowly turned her head on Yoru direction.

Yoru gulped. Miki was still half-asleep so her eyes were kinda blurry. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, which was too cute for Yoru to see.

Miki stared at Yoru until her eyes were much clearer. Miki realized that there's guy in her room.

She gasped then suddenly, "AAAAAAaaaaah!" she screamed.

"Ah!" Ran suddenly got up from her slumber. Then she ran out of the bedroom. The others followed.

She quickly picked a pencil on the desk near the bed and held it up like a knife. "What are you doing in my room?"

Yoru backed off. "W-woah! Chill! Relax! I'm just trying to get the cd that Rizumu offered me to borrow yesterday. Besides, it looks like he left the door open. Blame it on him, not on me."

Miki was stunned and lowered the pencil. "What's a cd for?"

Yoru sighed. "I forgot my iPod. I only got my walkman so I'll borrow one of Rizumu's cd to drown Kiseki's laugh using music. I can't sleep last night."

"He's not here. Can't that wait until breakfast? It's still early." Miki scratched her head.

Yoru sighed in irritation. "It's already 9am. And who knows where will he eat breakfast? He disappears whenever he sees a girl."

Miki grunted. "He's not here! Now, get out!" She pushed him to the door. "Ow! Easy..!" Yoru complained.

When they opened the door, they saw the whole gang outside it.

"What are you doing here?" Miki asked Ran.

Ran played with her fingers. "Weeell.. You screamed a while ago. So.. We checked it out."

"Then you eavesdropped.." Yoru crossed his arms.

No one answered until Kiseki stepped in. "So what if we eavesdrop? It's the King and his loyal subjects' duty to know what is happening to their people."

Ran looked at Daichi. "Loyal subjects?"

Daichi just raised his shoulders.

Yoru glared at Kiseki. "So, a King gossips too, huh? Wanna-be king."

"Who are you calling Wanna-be, stray cat?" Kiseki growled at Yoru.

Yoru smirked. "It's just a payback for the stray cat."

"WHAT?"

As the fight continues, Dia yawned while Su rubbed her eyes. "So early in the morning~desu."

"Let's go back to bed, nee-chan." Dia said.

"Uhn~desu.." Su agreed as they walked back but Iru stopped them by putting her arms around their shoulders.

She snickered. "I didn't know that you were sleepy heads."

"I think you just let them sleep." Eru told Iru.

Iru scoffed. "Why do you always have to butt in? Besides, it's almost breakfast."

"Breakfast~desu ka?" Su suddenly brightened up. "Let's go, Dia-chan!"

Dia sighed. "Whatever you say, nee-chan."

Iru smiled proudly and stick out a tongue to Eru then went with the two.

Eru whimpered. "Why does she always bully me?"

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Daichi, Ran, Miki and Temari are hanging out in the lobby. The others are doing their hang out somewhere else.<p>

Miki was doodling while Temari give her some compliments. Daichi and Ran are laughing at each others' story.

"I just noticed that you and Miki are already settled with your fight." Daichi said to the two of them.

"Well, actually, we made a deal." Miki said.

"What deal?" Daichi tilted his head.

"She promised to tell the Kashitas the truth before the end of this trip." Ran answered.

"I see you got that resolved. I'm happy for you, Miki-chan." Temari smiled at her.

Miki sighed. "I'm kinda troubled of thinking how will I do that. They'll surely hate me."

Ran smirked. "That's _your _problem."

Ran expected a glare from Miki but she sighed instead.

"Well, at least you'll reveal your dark secret before anything else happens." Daichi said.

"What dark secret?" Someone from behind them said.

Daichi gulped.

They all looked at the voice's direction. It was Iru and Eru.

"U-um.. That's nothing." Temari lied.

Iru raised an eyebrow. "From the look of your faces, it doesn't look like nothing."

"Tell us what your dark secret is, Miki." Eru demanded her.

"Ho-hold it for-" Ran was cut by Miki's hand signaling her to stop.

"I'll tell them, Ran. It's my chance." She said to her.

"B-but-" Ran stuttered as she saw Miki's hair covering her eyes.

Ran sighed. "It's your decision to make, anyway."

Miki just smiled to her.

Miki stood up and neared the two. "Iru... Eru.. I.. have a confession to make..."

The two just waited for her while crossing their arms.

Miki looked at them in the eyes. "Iru, Eru. I lied to you two and to your brother..." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'M ACTUALLY A GIRL!"

The whole lobby stopped at what they were doing and looked at them.

Daichi, Ran and Temari have surprised and embarrassed look on their faces. Miki's eyes were still closed, while the Kashita sisters' faces are unreadable.

After a minute or two, the whole lobby went back to their business. Miki slowly opened her eyes and looked at the two. Their faces are still unreadable. Miki looked down. "I know you're angry.." She bowed. "I'm really sorry. Please forgive me!"

Daichi, Ran and Temari have their worried faces on.

Iru looked at her sister and Eru looked back at her. Then they both returned their gazes to Miki.

Iru neared Miki and bended to Miki level and smirked. "We knew about your gender a long time ago."

Miki blinked and stood up straight. "... EH?" She chorused with the three behind her.

Iru laughed out loud. "You should've seen the look on your faces! Priceless! HAHAHA!" She laughed some more.

Miki looked at Eru who turned around to laugh to herself. "You two knew it all along?"

Since Iru was too busy laughing Eru turned around. "Of course we do! From the very first day we saw you and Yoru together. We had our doubts."

"Bu-but Iru denied that I was a girl... even you!" Miki pointed out.

"Iru actually winked at me then we talked about it at home."

"Then... Why did you two keep it to yourselves?" Ran frantically asked the two.

It was Iru's turn to answer. "Well, it was so fun to play along! Besides, toying with our brother doesn't really happen everyday."

"Th-That.. Is so dirty.." Miki managed to say despite of the shock.

Temari sighed. "Now, the only one to confess to is Yoru-kun."

Miki sighed in depression. "I think that will take some time.."

"HOWEITTO!" Eru suddenly said.

"W-what?" Miki asked her.

"How heartless! We're actually hurt that you still lied to us! That's why we thought of a punishment!" Iru said.

"P-punishment?" Miki sweatdropped.

Iru and Eru smiled at their selves. Iru pulled her. "Come with us!"

Eru followed them.

"...We were ignored..." Daichi said in a bored face.

"I wonder what the punishment is.." Temari closed her eyes.

Ran looked at the two and growled. "What are you two doing? Let's follow them!" She ran to where Iru pulled her sister.

Daichi sighed and followed her. So did Temari.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a bar at the beach, Rizumu, Kiseki and Yoru are having a few drinks.<p>

Actually... they're not drinking. Kiseki and Yoru are just glaring at each other, while Rizumu is tired of making the two get along.

It went like that until Yoru's phone rang. "_Excuse_ me."

Kiseki scoffed. "Go ahead, commoner."

Yoru smirked at him. "I wasn't talking to you."

Kiseki gasped and growled at him.

Rizumu just sighed at his Ice tea. "Why don't you guys just shake hands and get along?.. Call it truce."

"Heh! Are you making me laugh? I will _never _shake my hands with that cat." Kiseki proudly said.

Rizumu facepalmed and shook his head.

Yoru came back. "I have to go, Rizumu."

"Where are you going?" Rizumu asked him.

Yoru raised his shoulders. "Eru said that they need me at the hotel. I asked her why but she said 'Just hurry back!'"

"Hm.. Sounds important. Go ahead." He signaled him to go.

Yoru looked at Kiseki. Kiseki waited him to talk.

Yoru smirked. "Heh." Then he walked on.

Kiseki, once again, growled.

Rizumu sighed.

A few minutes later, Kiseki stood up.

"Um... Where are you going?" Rizumu asked him.

"I'm getting some air. I don't like the atmosphere here." Kiseki answered as he walked on.

Rizumu reached for his phone and pressed some buttons. "Since those two are away, I should invite the girls to be here." Then he pressed send.

A few seconds, someone texted him.

**I'm so sorry, Ri-kun. My father wants all of us to be in the resthouse for the whole day ):**

Another one.

**Me and my friends will be ****shopping today. No boys allowed. ;D**

Rizumu didn't understand why there's a wink in the end but he texted the other girls but all of them have something to do today.

Rizumu sighed. "Bummer.."

"Hehe~ You really look so down, sir." A waitress said to him.

She has a long goldish-brown hair and brown eyes. She was holding some drinks in a tray.

"You should turn that frown upside down! Your luck will also follow." She put her pointer to her cheek and drew a bigger smile.

Rizumu blinked. "Uh.. who..?"

The waitress put her free hand to her waist. "The name's Yokune Kusura, your clown/waitress of the day! You, sir, can call me Kusu-Kusu!"

Rizumu smirked. "What a funny nickname... You sure know how to make people smile."

Kusu-Kusu smiled. "That's my job, sir! Ah! I can show you my juggling skills if you pay me 100 yen!"

"Uh..." Rizumu started.

"It's decided then! If you pay extra, I'll serve you more ice tea, sir!" Kusu-Kusu said in enthusiasm.

"Wait, That not what I-" He was cut short.

"Pepe-chan~! Please get my juggling pins!" She called out.

Rizumu sweatdropped. _She is one strange girl..._ He thought.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Miki exclaimed. "There's no way I'm gonna do that!"<p>

"Aww~ c'mon! It was, after all, your punishment. Why don't you take it like a... girl pretending to be a guy?" Iru smirked at her.

"But... at least, let me out of this outfit." Miki suggested.

"Nope." Eru and Iru both said.

"But... I don't wanna!" She complained.

"You have to... or else.." Iru smirked.

"Or else what?" Miki crossed her arms.

"Eru? Iru? Where are you two?" They heard Yoru's voice outside the dressing room.

Miki's eyes widened.

"Or else... we'll tell him _your_ secret." Iru smirked as she whispered to her.

"Y-you wouldn't..." Miki managed to say.

"Try us." Iru smirked.

"Oh, Yoru~.." Eru called out. Miki was frantic.

"Where are you guys?" Yoru asked them.

"We're right here in the dressing room." Eru said to him.

Iru crossed her arms. "So... what's it gonna be?"

Miki put on an embarrassed face and blushed. "F-fine... It's a deal..."

Iru and Eru smiled.

Yoru sighed. "Why the hell am I doing here?"

If his sisters didn't call him, he won't be here waiting for them.

A little later, Iru came out. "There you-" Yoru didn't get to finish his sentence when he saw who Iru was with.

It was Miki. Not only that. Miki was in a dress. A girl's dress! With truffles and ribbons and all.

"U-um.."Miki was blushing so hard.

Yoru got the same shade of red in his face. "W-wha...?"

Iru smiled. "I'm using Miki and this look for my summer project in photography class! He'll be my model."

Yoru looked at her then back at Miki. "You agreed to this?"

Miki looked away. "You know your sisters... they're persistent."

"Well... where are Ran, Daichi and Temari?"

"I didn't see them when Iru pulled me here." Miki answered.

* * *

><p>"Woohoo! I won again!" Ran exclaimed.<p>

Daichi made a face. "Darn... you're good at this. I want a rematch!" He said as he hit some buttons.

"Heh! Right on!" Ran hit some buttons too.

Temari looked around. "Come on, Ran. We lost Miki-chan, Eru-chan and Iru-san. We should follow them. I'm worried about Miki."

"Wait, one more round!" Ran exclaimed.

Temari sighed. "Mattaku. When we went after Miki-chan and the two, we ran into an arcade and you two started playing."

"Temari, you're just worrying too much. Play a game yourself." Ran said to her.

Temari sighed once more.

Yoru stared at Miki once again.

"Finally! I found it!" Eru expressed as she held out a long lengthened wig and put it on Miki.

Yoru's face was now plain red.

The wig is light brown and it's wavy. It has half-pigtails held out by two 1-inch red ribbons, matching the 4-inch ribbon on Miki's chest in the same color.

You can hardly tell that it was Miki.

"Uh..." Yoru muttered.

"We called you out here to make sure Miki doesn't run away. Eru will help me with the cameras and the lights." Iru prepared to leave.

Miki took a step forward. "Maybe I should get off this dress while you go."

Iru picked her bag. "Uh... No."

Miki's face became down.

"C'mon, Eru!"

"Hai~" They walked on.

Miki covered her face with her hands. "Ugh... This is so embarrassing.."

"Then you shouldn't have agreed in the first place. Stand up for yourself for once." Yoru said.

Miki glared at him. "If it wasn't for you, I won't really do this."

Yoru tilted his head. "What are you talking about?"

Miki did not say anything.

"..I can imagine Iru doing this but.. Eru?" Yoru questioned.

"I told her that too but Eru said: _Everyone has a naughty side._" Miki sighed. So did Yoru.

She neared a mirror. "Ugh.. I look... horrible."

She twisted to see her back. "Despite the design..."

"It kinda suits you..."

Miki turned around to looked at him with a surprised look.

Yoru was looking away at her.

Miki looked way too. "I.. see.."

Yoru blushed. "Too bad you're not a girl..." He muttered.

"What was that?" Miki asked him.

"Nothing." He neared the door. "Want to go out?"

"What? In this? No way."

Yoru made a face. "Come on. You want to stay here for an hour? My sisters are slowpokes, you know? Besides, no one will recognize you."

Miki irritatedly sighed and looked around. It was a very small room for a girl and a guy to stay in for an hour.

She stood up. "Fine."

She looked at herself. "Still, even if I'm a girl, this dress has too much truffles. Sooo public noticing."

"Well, maybe. But not for a girl who have a photo shoot." Yoru said.

Miki sighed. "Fine."

They went outside.

* * *

><p>Lots of people are staring at her. Some of them are whispering 'Aww~ How cute!', 'Why is she wearing that?', and 'Is she celebrity?'<p>

Some guys are looking at her and even tried to approach her but Yoru glared at them.

Yoru felt weird too, protecting a guy in a dress. But he felt like he just... wanted to.

"KUSOO! I HATE THIS GAME! IT DOESN'T MAKE ME WIN!"

Both of them heard a familiar voice as they went near the arcade.

They went in and saw Temari has her glowing eyes while playing a game.

They saw Ran and Daichi standing beside her.

"Uh... what are you guys doing?" Yoru asked Daichi.

Daichi turned around. "Oh, Yoru! Well, we were following your sisters and Miki and ran in here. Did you see them by any chance?"

"Well, Iru and Eru are getting the cameras and Miki is- OW!" Yoru complained when Miki pinched his side. He looked at her. She just shook her head, signaling him not to tell them that she's with him in a dress.

"Um... I guess Miki's with them.." Yoru said as he glared at Miki.

Ran neared the girl Yoru's with and looked at her closely. "Who is she?"

"Um... her name is.. Kimi! Kimi.." Yoru said, not creatively.

Daichi put his arm on Yoru's shoulders. "Nice.. Your girlfriend?"

"What? No! We just met today. Right, Kimi?" He asked Miki.

She just nodded.

"She's Iru's model." Yoru said.

Ran looked at this Kimi. She looks awfully familiar to her.

"Are you sure you're not his girlfriend, Kimi?" Daichi asked her.

"Of-" Yoru was caught short.

"Let her talk, Yoru. She _does_ have a voice, doesn't she?" Ran asked him.

"_E-Etto~_" The girl, Kimi said in a little, but cute voice.

She bowed to them. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Fukuwa Kimi. And yes.. I'm sure I'm not his girlfriend." She said shyly.

Yoru gaped at her. Miki is one good actor.

Ran blinked. "Um.. ok. Nice to meet you too."

"Ah! It's time to go. Iru will be mad at us if we're late." Yoru quickly said.

"Ok.. Mata ne." Ran said to them.

"Uhn. _Mata ne, Ran-chan._" She said as they walked on.

Daichi looked at Ran. "Why were you like that?"

Ran crossed her arms. "For a minute, I thought that girl was Miki."

Daichi raised an eyebrow. "Miki? In a dress? No way."

"Mm.. You're right. My sister can't be _that_ cute." Ran said. "Wait.. How did she know my name?"

"MWAHAHAHA! I FINALLY WON!" Temari exclaimed.

Ran and Daichi sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>"Man.. You can draw, sing, write songs and even act? Are you a robot or something?" Yoru asked Miki as they are walking.<p>

"Robot? A robot doesn't have a heart to create an _Obra Maestra_." Miki complained.

"What are you then? A god?" Yoru raised an eyebrow.

"... No.." Miki said. "A god doesn't lie.." She murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing.."

Yoru just stared at her. "Yo! Yoru!" Rizumu's voice said.

They looked in front. Rizumu was walking towards them. He's with a girl in a waitress's uniform.

"Who's this? Your girlfriend? You're learning, bro." Rizumu said as he saw Miki/Kimi.

"No, she's Iru's model in her photography lessons." Yoru looked at the girl Rizumu's with. "One of your girls?"

"Uh... Sadly, no. She's a waitress in the bar we're at a while ago. I just forgot my wallet."

"... at the bar we're at?" Yoru questioned.

"That's right, sir! If you have time, broke up with your girlfriend, have problems, just go to the Bubble bar! I, Kusu-Kusu, will be at your service to turn your frown upside down!"

"Uh..." Yoru said.

Rizumu whispered to him. "Don't get some weird ideas. She just juggle and tell you some jokes."

Yoru whispered back. "You got a weird one there."

"I know. She doesn't listen to my cheesy lines."

"Tsk. Tsk."

Kusu-Kusu's eyes glowed. The same glow as Temari's a while ago. "Do I hear something over there?"

"U-Uh.. There's nothing!" Rizumu and Yoru both sweatdropped.

Yoru felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned and saw Miki in a cute face. "I.. I don't want Iru-chan to be angry..."

Yoru blushed. "U-uh... You're right. Rizumu, we have to go."

"Go ahead." Rizumu said to them.

"See ya, Rizumu... Waitress girl." They walked on.

Rizumu sighed. "Yoru got a cute one right there and I got a weird girl with me."

"Go to the Bubble bar and I will turn your frown upside down!" Kusu-Kusu said to a guy.

"Uh.. Maybe next time." The guy ran away.

She waved at him. "Okay~! I'll be expecting you~!"

Rizumu sighed.

Yoru and Miki walked on.

Yoru saw Kiseki on the lobby looking at the map of the island. "Mmm.. There should be a Kingly paradise around here.."

"Wait!" Yoru stopped Miki by putting his arm in front of her.

"What now?" Miki asked him.

Yoru thinked fast. "I know a shortcut!" He took his hand. "Follow me!" He pulled her.

Miki blushed because his hands were so warm and soft. It's almost like a woman's hand.

Miki realized that they are running in a very narrow corner. "This is not a shortcut!"

* * *

><p>"There you are! I've been waiting like forever!" Iru said impatiently at the beachside.<p>

"Sorry. We caught with some... problems." Yoru said.

Iru clapped her hands thrice. "Alright, people! Let's get this camera clickin'!"

It all went like that. Iru taught Miki some pose and shout at Yoru for the lights. Miki was doing what she was taught. Eru did what she was commanded.

Yoru was holding the lights but he can't focus that much. Since Miki's pose were all too cute for him. _Dude, relax. He's a guy. You can't possibly fall for a guy.._

He looked at Miki. _Can I?..._

* * *

><p>Miki stretched. "Aaa~ I'm glad that's over. Nothing's more comfortable than being in your own clothes."<p>

All of them are now drinking cool soda and sitting at a bench while waiting for the sunset.

_Grumble~_ Iru's stomach complained. "Ah! I'm hungry! We didn't get to eat lunch! C'mon, Eru! Let's find a grub."

"Okay~"

"Won't you guys wait for the sunset?" Miki asked them.

"You kidding me? When that sun goes down, my stomach will do the same." Iru complained.

Miki raised both of her hands to her chest. Like surrendering. "Okay, Okay. You guys go."

Eru whispered to Iru. "Hey, Iru, Did you notice that Yoru was staring at Miki like forever a while ago?"

"Of course! I'm not blind! Let's get the grub already." Iru caommanded.

Eru whimpered.

"Wow~ Too bad I left my sketchbook. The sunset is so amazing." Miki smiled to herself.

Yoru looked emotionlessly at the sunset. "Miki?..."

"What?" Miki asked irritatingly. She doesn't like disturbance when she fantasize.

Yoru looked down to his feet. "Do I... act like a gay or something?"

Miki tried to stop her laugh but it came out. "Haha.. That was a good one.." She looked at Yoru who is staring at her. "You're... not serious... are you?"

Yoru wore a different expression. Something that she didn't see before. "Let me change the question..."

Miki felt her heartbeat getting faster and stronger. Then suddenly, it stopped.

"If one of us is a girl... Will you... fall in love with me?"

The sun settled and left the color of red in the skies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update guys. I've got busy with my enrollment. A new sem will start! Which means, it might be difficult for me to find some time writing a chapter or two.**

** So, this will be my advance apology. *bows***

**Soooo~ Looks like Yoru have fallen. Will Miki do the same? I wonder...**

**We got a little Raichi here and a little Kuzumu over there. Well, the Kuzumu pairing was actually suggested and I kinda like it. A cool guy and a girl who likes to smile.**

** I'll try to make a Kuzumu corner some other time. Please review if you like or dislike this chap.^^**


	7. The Unexpected Plan

**A/N: . Looks like you guys can't wait. But I'm still thankful. I'll do my best!**

**Thanks to all the reviewers.**

To SpiraTheAnimeGirl**: I'm glad you liked it^^ There will be more Kuzumu on the way,**  
>To Cat Minikay: <strong>. I'll try to update as soon as I can.<br>**To Meyumi-chan: **Yes, you're right. is it bad? But it's already written*Panics*  
><strong>To little lost panda** : *salutes* Yes ma'am!  
><strong>To blushingmiki04: ***scratches head* Um.. Thanks? Well, yeah I made Yoru act like Ikuto-kun... To everyone: Is that bad? *cries* **

**Oh well, I give you The Unexpected Plan. Actually I didn't plan for this chap so it is kinda _Unexpected_ But I worked on it. Well, here we go.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Unexpected Plan<strong>

* * *

><p>Miki stirred to her left. Then to the right. Then she faced the ceiling. "Dang it! I can't sleep!"<p>

Our heroine is in her bed. But Yoru's words echoed in her head.

"'If one of us is a girl... Will you... fall in love with me?'" She repeated and buried her face in the pillow. She just can't help but blush. She never thought that Yoru can be that... bold.

"Still..." She held her head up. "I lied to him... All of this will come into waste." She buried her face once more. "He'll hate me for sure."

* * *

><p>Yoru's right eye twitched. <em>Stupid! Why the hell did I say that? I sounded corny.. Not to mention, I said that line to a boy for pete's sake! <em> He turned around and fell from his bed."Ow!"

He looked at Kiseki's side of the room. He's pretty quiet today. No laughing or some sort. Yoru just sighed and went back to his position in the bed.

Little did he know that Kiseki's having thoughts of his own. _That's strange.. Miki and the stray cat acted quite weird earlier. I wonder what happened._

Flashback..

"Here you go." The Ice cream vendor held out a Vanilla Ice cream.

"Thanks." Kiseki took the Ice cream and licked it. "My favorite." He smiled.

"Oi! King!" someone called out to him.

Kiseki turned and saw Iru and Eru eating some snacks.

"Oh. The Stray cat's sisters. Where are you going, commoners?" He said.

Iru made a face and sighed. "I'm still not used to the commoner thing. But we're going back to Yoru and Miki. They're at the beachside."

Kiseki's eyes widened. "You two left them together?"

Eru nodded. "It's also Miki's chance to tell him her secret."

Kiseki sighed and made an expression. "You two knew Miki's secret?"

Eru and Iru looked at each other and winked at him. "Of course!"

Kiseki looked at the sunset. "Well enough of that."

The sisters tilted they're head.

"Come on, commoners! Let's go get those two and go back to the hotel!" He pointed to the sunset and walked on.

Eru drew closer to her sister. "He said that while holding a vanilla Ice cream."

Iru snickered.

When they got to the beachside, they saw Yoru and Miki staring at each other. Miki's face was red while Yoru's looked kinda troubled.

Kiseki eyed at the two... Some thing happened here...

"Hey, you two! Come on! Let's go! It'll be dinnertime soon." Iru called out to them.

Miki looked at them, surprised. Then she stood up quickly. "Y-you're right. Let's go."

She walked on and didn't even look back at Yoru.

She walked past them. Kiseki eyed on Yoru but followed Miki after wards.

"Yo! Yoru! You coming or what?" Iru called out to him.

Yoru looked down and stood up and walked past them.

The two looked at each other. "Are we Invisible or what?" Iru asked Eru, who just raised her shoulders.

Kiseki asked Miki about what happened earlier but she always change the subject. Yoru's quite silent all the time.

The three stayed liked that all night. And didn't get enough time to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

After breakfast, They went to the same room where all of them talked in the first day. It's like their official meeting room. Everyone was there except for Miki and Yoru.

Ran has her arms crossed and her eyes closed. The funny thing is, she's wearing glasses. "Hmmm..."

Everyone followed her. "Hmmm..."

Ran slammed her hand at the center table. "Looks like Miki told Yoru the truth!"

Rizumu raised his hand. "Yes, Rizumu?" Ran said to him.

"I don't think that's the case." Rizumu said.

"Why do you say so?" Ran asked.

Rizumu crossed his arms. "If that's what happened, then Yoru should be a little angry. And why would Miki stay away from him if that happened?"

Temari nodded at her brother.

Ran closed her eyes again. "Hmm.. You're right..."

Daichi raised his hand.

"Yes?" Ran said.

"I don't know... that's the only explanation... Unless..."

"Unless?" Everyone asked him.

"Vice Versa." Daichi answered them.

Everybody just looked at each other.

Daichi held out his pointer. "Yoru said something to Miki... Something that hit her or something... else."

"Something?..." Dia questioned.

But then she gasped.

"What is it~ desu ka. Dia-chan?" Su asked her sister.

Dia shook her head. "A-ah.. Nothing! Nothing really..."

"Mm?" Su questioned at her sister.

Temari stood up and paused for a while. "If Daichi's theory is true, then we should at least know what Yoru said to Miki. Or even make them make up with each other."

Everyone looked at her in awe.

Rizumu raised his shoulders. "Well, that's my twin."

Ran nodded. "Hmm.. Does everyone agree with Temari-chan?"

All of them nodded.

Temari giggled.

Ran looked at Kiseki. "How about you? You haven't said anything from the start of the meeting. Maybe you should say something." She made a face. "Since you're the 'King'."

Kiseki sighed with his usual sharp look on. "Do whatever you want." He stood up. "But I'm not gonna help you or anything." He walked on.

Daichi whispered to Rizumu. "Do you think he's jealous?"

Rizumu raised his shoulders. "How should I know?"

Ran cleared her throat. "So It's decided then!" She slammed her hand on the table once more. "We'll make up a plan that will make Miki and Yoru make up with each other!"

Su held out her pointer. "Or the MMAYMUWEO plan~desu."

Ran slammed her hand on the table again. "There's no time for jokes, Su!"

Su sat straight. "Y-yes. Ma'am!"

Daichi made a face. "Doesn't your hand hurt with that? The table is made of hard wood, you know? Besides, what with the glasses?"

Ran smile proudly. "The glasses makes me look smart."

Daichi made a face. "Uh.. No it doesn't."

Ran sweatdropped.

Rizumu crossed his arms. "Then first, we must lure out the truth from them."

Temari looked at her brother. "Oh my, Do you have a plan?"

Rizumu smirked. "Yes, I do. But we must, first lighten up the mood."

Temari blinked.

"We might wanna make them laugh a little."

* * *

><p>"Uh... Why are we here?" Miki asked the others.<p>

Daichi whispered to Rizumu. "This is your plan. You handle it."

"Did you tell your kitchen staff not to cook for our lunch?" Rizumu asked him.

"Yes, I did."

"Good."

Rizumu neared Miki. "Well, I've noticed that you, Yoru and Kiseki are kinda down lately. So I've decided to go with you guys in a comedy bar."

Miki raised an eyebrow. "A comedy bar? At 10 am?"

Rizumu scratched his head. "Well, They work 24/7. I don't know why too."

A waitress neared them she looks like the girl who Rizumu is with yesterday. "There you are! We've been expecting you. Hehe~ My name is Kusu-Kusu. I'll get you some seats!"

All of them followed her. Then they placed they're orders.

"So, that's Kusura-chan that you're talking about?" Temari whispered to her brother.

"Yep, I told her our plan and she said she will help out." He answered.

Temari blinked. "She easily volunteered?"

Rizumu made a face. "Well, she said that if it's for the customers, she'll gladly help out."

Temari sweat dropped. "I-I see... She's cute on the other side."

Rizumu looked away. "W-why are you telling me this all of a sudden?"

"Ara, ara.. Rizumu is blushing."

"Urusai..."

None of them talked until Kusu-Kusu got back with the drinks. "Here you go!"

Another waitress helped her with it.

When she held out Rizumu's drink, she whispered to him. "So, who are the lovebirds that your talking about?"

"The one with a cross necklace and the one with the blue hat." He answered.

Kusu-Kusu stared at Miki. "Ah! You!"

All of them looked at her.

"Yes, you! You're the girl in a dress yesterday, right? The one with a wavy light brown hair!"

"EEEH?" Everyone looked at Miki.

Miki made a horrible expression and looked at Yoru, who looked surprised too.

Miki shook her head violently. "What? What are you talking about? I would NEVER be in a dress. Besides, I'm a-..."

She was about to say that she's a boy. But she don't want to lie to anyone anymore... sorta. The dress accident was different.

"I'm not... a dress person.." Miki looked away.

Everyone blinked at her.

Su and Dia looks so out of place. "Uh.. I don't know what they're talking about~desu.." Su said.

"Let's pretend not to hear them.." Dia suggested. "Okay~desu." Both of them sipped their drinks.

Iru came to the rescue. She stood up. "Come on! I thought this is a comedy bar! Ah, I know! I'm gonna do the thing that I saw on TV!"

Everyone looked at her.

"B-Barabaransu!" Iru's arms shaped like a C.

Kusu-Kusu's shoulders shook and pointed at Iru. "Wrong!" Her eyes glowed yellow.

Iru sweatdropped. "Eh?"

Kusu-Kusu put her hands on her waists. "You should be only holding a pointer! Plus, you should bend a little. And your other feet must touch your other knee!"

Iru got angry. "What are you blabbering about? It's just something I saw on Tv!"

Kusu-Kusu's aura glowed dark. "How dare you defy me? Now, Do as I say!"

"Y-You think I'm afraid of you? Bring it on!" Iru made a pose like a boxer.

Kusu-Kusu sighed. "You won't understand."

She pointed at Rizumu. "You! You perfected it yesterday. Do it!"

"E-eh?" Rizumu questioned her.

Everyone looked at him.

Temari closed her eyes and sighed. "So you spent some time with her yesterday... and made a comedic pose. This is getting serious."

"S-stop getting weird Ideas!" Rizumu defended.

"Rizumu!" Kusu-Kusu called out.

"Coming.."

"Bara-Baransu!" Both of them said together.

"..."

_Kwawk!Kwawk! _A bird said outside.

Kusu-Kusu and Rizumu sweatdropped. "I blame you.." Rizumu whispered.

"You friends just don't have funny bones in their body. Don't blame me. You owe a large tip."

"What?"

All of them sighed.

Then they heard Miki giggled at the back.

They all looked at her.

"That was hilarious.. Rizumu.. you look so hopeless with Kusu-Kusu.." She giggled some more.

Yoru was looking away, holding his own laugh. "Rizumu.. I would love to see you hang out with the waitress often."

Everyone's face looked a brighter.

Kusu-Kusu gasped. "The blue-haired kid likes my jokes!"

Rizumu looked dull. "They're laughing at me.. not at you."

Kusu-Kusu put her hands on her mouth and giggled. "Oopsies.. hehe~"

Rizumu stared at her and looked away.

"Ara, ara.. Rizumu-kun.. you're blushing." His twin sister teased.

"Please stop that." Rizumu made a face on Temari who giggled herself.

"Huh?" Kusu-Kusu tilted her head.

Since they were there, they watch some performances and they're having a great time.

Then, Miki excused herself to the rest room. Yoru paused for a bit and followed her.

Kiseki noticed it. "Daichi, Come with me."

"Huh? Why?" Daichi asked him.

"Just do it." Kiseki ordered him.

Daichi sighed. "Yes, your highness."

* * *

><p>Miki needn't to worry since the bathroom can be used by both Women and Men. The door can be locked.<p>

When she's done, she opened the door and saw Yoru outside. "W-what the-?"

Yoru touched the back of his neck. "I uh.. wanted to talk to you."

"Uh.. About what?" Miki asked him.

"About.. what happened yesterday."

Miki was stunned. "O-oh.."

Both of them were quiet. "So.. look, Miki.." Yoru started.

Miki just listened.

"I'm.. sorry about what I said yesterday.."

Miki's eyes widened but turned back to normal.

"U-um.." She said in a shaking voice.

"You must be so surprised.. Well.. we're both guys after all. So that must be insulting." Yoru did not make an eye contact.

It hit Miki. _I see.. Of course.. He must be so confused.. _Miki looked down. _It's all my fault..I must tell him.. Right now._

She took a deep breath. "Yoru, I have to say something to you."

Yoru looked at her, puzzled.

Miki looked determined. "I'm-.. The truth is I'm a-"

"There you are! Your sisters are looking for you-... Oops.." Eru realized that she interrupted something.

"U-umm.." She said nervously at Miki.

Miki looked down. "O-ok.." She walked on.

Eru looked at her brother. "I've got a bad timing.. Right?"

Yoru sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Yes.. you do."

Eru whimpered.

At a corner near them, Kiseki and Daichi heard the whole conversation.

Daichi smiled proudly. "My theory is correct. Man! I'm getting better and better."

Kiseki has his arms crossed. ".. So he _did _ say something to her.. I wonder what it is.."

Daichi crossed his arms too. "Hmm.. Miki was so close.. Eru sure haven't mastered the art of timing."

Kiseki didn't say anything.

Daichi looked at him. "You're not planning anything, are you?"

Kiseki walked on. "Not really."

Daichi sighed. "I kinda have a feeling that you _are _planning something.."

* * *

><p>They were about to leave when, "Hey, Rizumu, Our manager wants to talk to you." Kusu-Kusu told him.<p>

Rizumu raised his eyebrow. "Why? I didn't make a scene or anything.. sort of."

Kusu-Kusu giggled. "I don't know. But it sounds important~." She sang.

"Well, where's your manager?" He asked.

"He's at the counter." She answered.

Rizumu neared the counter and saw a middle aged man. "Um, are you the manager, sir?"

"Ah, yes. So you must be Rizumu, the one Kusura-chan is talking about." The manager said.

"Um.. Yes." He answered.

"I have a favor to ask you." The manager started. "I want you to make Kusura-chan your good friend.."

"What? No offense, sir. But why?" Rizumu raised his eyebrow.

"Well, actually, I'm her uncle. And my niece is working non-stop. She needs to take a rest sometimes. And I think she likes you too."

Rizumu blushed. "Wait, Hold your horses. You want me to babysit your niece?"

"Well, not really. A friend. I want you to be her friend. Plus, her mother just died recently. She in a lot of stress lately." The manager explained.

Rizumu didn't say anything. And sighed. "Fine."

The manager looked relieved. "Oh, thank you. As a payment, your bill for today is considered paid."

Rizumu scratched his head. "Well, I could pay it but it's your choice."

The manager laughed. "Kusura-chan!" He called out.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"I'll give you a day off today." He said.

She blinked. "How come?"

"What? Do you like it or not?" He asked.

"Well, of course, I do!" She hurriedly went to the staff's room.

Rizumu sweat dropped. "She doesn't sound like she lost her mom."

"Oh, she's just really cheerful." The manager winked.

Rizumu made a face.

Kusu-Kusu came back in her casual clothes with her hands saluted. "I'm ready to go, uncle! Permission to leave~!"

Her uncle saluted too. "Permission granted, niece! Now, go!"

She giggled.

Rizumu rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother."

When they neared the gang, all of them are looking at Kusu-Kusu.

Rizumu sighed. "She's join our swimming schedule for today."

Ran smiled. "Oh, I see! Welcome to the gang, Kusu-Kusu-chan!"

Kusu-Kusu giggled. "Great to be here!"

Rizumu caught his sister giggling.

He made a face. "Don't say anything."

Temari just giggled some more.

* * *

><p>All of them are at the beachside. A group of cute girls and cute guys are being stared at and being sighed heavenly... at.<p>

Once again Miki is in her parka while the other girls are in their swimsuits. Even Kusu-Kusu looks really hot in her red and white polka dotted bikini.

She is being stared at. Even Rizumu.

Temari noticed this and sighed. "Ara, ara.."

They all played volleyball again. But this time, Ran and Daichi are the referees and Eru did not want to be tortured again and just watched the game. Dia, Iru, Rizumu, and Miki are in one group, while Temari, Su, Yoru and Kusu-Kusu in the other.

Ran and Daichi are sitting at the end of the net.

"How boring..." Ran said.

Daichi sighed. "You said it." He saw an Ice cream stand nearby.

"You want some Ice cream?" He asked her.

Ran smiled. "Okay."

He did the same. "The usual flavor?"

She nodded. "Strawberry!"

He laughed at her as he stood up. "Okay. My treat."

Temari has her split personality on. "EAT THIS, YOU FOOLS!" She said as she spiked the ball.

"Out!" Ran shouted.

"AAA~! KUSOO!" Temari shouted.

Yoru sweatdropped. "With this rate, we'll lose."

Kusu-Kusu sweatdropped too. "You're right."

"Here you go." Daichi held out the Ice cream cone.

Ran gasped. "Thanks, Daichi. You're the best!"

He blinked. "Is that a forfeit?"

"Eh?" She questioned as she licked her Ice cream cone.

"You're admitting that I'm the best... not you." He smirked.

Ran blinked and realized what he meant. "Chigaaaaau!"

Daichi laughed.

She blushed in embarrassment.

Temari served the ball. "I'M NOT GONNA FAIL THIS TIME. TAKE THIS!" She spiked the ball once more.

Dia gasped. "Miki-nii-chan! The ball!"

"Eh?" Miki questioned.

Dia was too late. The ball hit Miki's face. She crouched.

Everybody rushed towards Miki.

"Miki! You okay?" Ran asked her.

"..No.." She replied.

Daichi stood up. "Well, enough of that. Maybe you should rest, Miki."

"I'll.. sit somewhere and draw.. Maybe It'll make me forget the pain.." She slowly walked on.

"What wrong with the kid?" Iru questioned.

Eru whimpered.

Daichi looked at Miki's figure. _Maybe she's upset about what happened earlier. _He looked at Yoru who's also watching Miki.

Daichi blinked. "That reminds me. Where's Kiseki?"

He looked around. "Temari, you seen him?"

"TCH! HOW I SHOULD I KNOW? THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING WANNA-BE IS NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!" She madly replied.

Daichi sweatdropped. "I almost forgot.. It takes sometime to get her back to normal." He sighed.

* * *

><p>Miki sighed and hugged her sketchbook. "Why the hell did I lie in the first place?"<p>

She sitting at the bench near the food court.

She felt someone neared her. She looked up and found Yoru standing in front of her.

She blushed. "What do you want?"

Yoru smirked. "I think it's not what I want.."

Miki blinked when Yoru held out her Blue Spade pin.

She touched her hat. The pin was hers indeed.

She snatched the pin from his hand. "Where did you get this?"

"Well, It fell went the ball hit your face..." He looked at her.

"Mattaku.. you really are clumsy. You okay?" He asked as he sat beside her.

"Not really.. But I'll be fine. And stop calling me clumsy" She glared at him as she pinned the spade at her barrette.

Yoru stared at her.

Miki slowly looked at him.

Yoru's lips opened. "M-Miki?.."

"M-mm?" She stuttered.

Yoru's body tried to near MIki but he held back.

He stood up. "Ah, forget it!" He walked fast toward the beachside.

Miki blinked. "What's his problem?"

* * *

><p>Yoru cursed himself. "Another bad move! Good thing I stopped myself before I get too far."<p>

"Too far from what?" The voice sounds awfully familiar.

He looked at his right and saw Kiseki.

Yoru eyed him. "Why are you here? Daichi and the others are looking for you."

"Answer my question first, stray cat." He ordered plainly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yoru said.

Kiseki sighed, irritated. "You know it. What did you say to Miki yesterday?"

Yoru was stunned. "How.. did you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter. As you said before, A king gossips too." Kiseki said.

Yoru made a face. _He admitted it himself?_

"What's to y-"

Kiseki held out his palm telling him to stop talking. "Wait, actually I already have an idea about what you said."

Yoru gulped. "You do?"

"What If I tell you that Miki is lying to you?" Kiseki eyed him.

Yoru did not say anything.

"What if I tell you that Miki is... actually a girl?... What will you do?" Kiseki tested him.

Yoru was stunned he did not say anything.

Kiseki waited for his answer.

But then, Yoru smirked. "Of course, I won't believe you."

Kiseki blinked. "What?"

Yoru has an unreadable face. "Miki won't lie to me.. or anyone."

Kiseki became desperate. "What if.. he did?"

Yoru smiled a bit. "I'm sure there's a reason. I trust Miki."

Kiseki did not say anything. He was stunned.

Yoru sighed. "I don't know why you're asking me all this but please.. stop it.." He glared at him.

Yoru walked on.

Kiseki watched him go. Then he sighed while smiling. "Maybe I was wrong..."

He looked at the clouds. "... Maybe the stray cat _does_ deserve Miki."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you go. There's nothing too adventurous in this chap. But we got Kusu-Kusu and Rizumu a little bit closer sorta... But let's have more of that next chap! Oh!and Kiseki has accepted Yoru for Miki. By the way, I gotta warn you guys since the following chapters might be too dramatic :D.**

**If it's bad, review! If it's not that bad, still... REVIEW! - either Kiseki or Temari mode XD.**


	8. The Unexpected Lost Angel

**A/N: *sees a pitchfork and hugs a teddy bear* W-w-w-what's with the pitchfork? plus the torch? is there an angry mob somewhere?**

**Oh well, since my sem is going to start this Monday. I wrote this in a rush . I'm actually worried of this chapter.**

** Anyways, I give you this chap: The Unexpected Lost Angel. Angel... angel.. sounds familiar? Please read on :D.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Unexpected Lost Angel<strong>

* * *

><p>"Miki! We should head back right now!" Yoru shouted because of the strong wind and rain.<p>

"Are you crazy? It's your sister for Pete's sake! We should find her!" Miki angrily shouted at him.

They are trying to find Eru who ran away earlier this day. They're searching the whole Island. Even at the highest peak of the seaside.

Yoru's eyebrow twitched. "She must have found a shelter or something. She'll be fine! Besides, Why the hell would she climb up here?"

They stopped walking.

Miki looked down. "It's partially my fault..." Then she glared at him. "Yours too!"

Yoru scratched his head violently. "Like I said earlier, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Argh! Let's just find her- AAH!" Miki turned around and started to walk but she didn't notice that she's standing on a weak edge.

She fell but Yoru grabbed her hand on time but he struggled to stay up. He has his eyes closed shut. "Argh! You're heavier than I thought!"

"Baka! There's no time for that!.." She looked at his face. "... Let my hand go."

"What? You're the crazy one! Why would I do that!" Yoru opened his eyes to look at her.

"If you didn't then both of us will fall!" Miki said to him.

"..." Yoru stared at her and growled. "Dame da- nya!"

Miki surprisingly gasped at him.

He looked at her worriedly. "I won't let you go-nya!"

Miki stared at him. "n-nya?"

Suddenly, Yoru slipped at the edge. They both fell...

* * *

><p>Earlier that dark cloudy day, somewhere at the hotel..<p>

"What? You butted in just when Miki was going to tell him the truth yesterday?" Iru angrily shouted at her with her hands on her waist.

Eru whimpered. "I didn't know that Yoru was there. I only saw Miki!"

Iru raised her eyebrow. "What, you got poor eyesight now?"

Eru looked at her sister questionably. "By the way, why do you suddenly care about Yoru and Miki's relationship? That isn't like you."

Iru hit her sister at the head Eru squirmed in pain. "Baka! Th-that's not it!"

Eru is holding her own head with both hands. She also have tears trying to come out of her eyes. "Th-then, why?"

Iru flinched and looked away. "Don't change the subject! This is about what you did."

Eru whimpered once more.

Iru got an idea and smirked. "Miki might be angry too, you know?"

Eru flinched.

Iru snickered. "~_Miki's mad at Eru, Miki's mad at Eru~_" She sang.

Eru whimpered as Iru laughed. "Please stop it..."

Miki happened to pass by. "Huh? Hey, guys. What are you doing?"

Iru stopped singing and flinched. So did Eru. "M-m-miki?"

Miki blinked. "Uh... Yeah?

Eru worriedly looked at her."A-are you really a-"

"I'M ANGRY!" The three were surprised at Temari. Ran and Daichi are trying to calm her down but it was useless.

"T-temari, what are you doing?" Miki sweatdropped.

"LOOK WHAT THAT RIZUMU DID TO MY CLOTHES!"

They looked at her clothes which was dripping wet.

"What happened?" Iru asked her.

"THAT RIZUMU POURED HIS DRINK TO MY CLOTHES!"

Miki looked at Daichi who raised his shoulders. "Rizumu just tripped over with a glass of water on his hands."

Temari glared at him. Daichi stood up straight in fear.

Ran crossed her arms. "You shouldn't have talked."

Daichi sweatdropped.

"Just like Daichi said. It was just an accident!" Rizumu shouted behind the pot of plant.

Temari glred at him. "THERE YOU ARE!"

Rizumu realized what he did and ran for his life.

Temari growled. "COME HERE, YOU BRAT!"

They all sweatdropped. "Uh.. Temari?.. That's your twin brother.." Ran and Miki said together.

But they all laugh together afterwards.

Eru looked at Miki for a while and looked down.

* * *

><p>After lunch, the rain started to pour. Everyone sighed.<p>

Miki stared sadly at the window. "Aaah.. We can't go out in this rain."

Yoru made a face. "Ugh... I hate the rain."

Miki looked at him. "How come?"

Yoru put his hands at the back of his head. "Dunno. I just hated it since I was a kid."

Miki blinked but she ignored his answer and stared at the window once more.

Temari came in.

"Umm.. did anyone see Eru-chan? Me, Su and Dia have been searching for her after lunch."

Yoru looked at her. "You're roommates, right? She's not in your room?"

Temari worriedly shook her head. "I already checked. She's not there or at the dining room. I'm starting to get worried.."

Yoru made a face and looked at Iru. "Mattaku.. disappearing is really her hobby..I wonder.."

Iru looked back at him. "What? I didn't know nothing about this.."

He sighed.

Su and Dia came in running.

"Did you find her?" Temari asked them.

Su caught her breath."We can't find her anywhere~ desu. So we tried to ask the guard if they saw her~desu."

"And?" Ran asked her.

"He said that her saw her go out after lunch. But he didn't know where she was going. And he didn't notice if she got back in." Dia answered.

Miki crossed her arms. "Where could she be?"

Su put her hands on her chest. "I'm worried~desu. I heard that the weather will become worse~desu."

Kiseki slamed the table with his hands. Just like how Ran did it yesterday. "Okay, commoners! It's time to search for the troublesome one. Daichi, tell the hotel office about his!"

Daichi reached for his cell. "On it."

"Once the rain has stopped we'll all search for her outside. For the meantime, we'll search her inside the hotel." Kiseki said quickly.

"Ran! Daichi! You two search the lobbies!"

"Roger!" They said together.

"Su! Dia! Check the arcades and bars!"

"Got it." Dia said. "~desu!" Su said.

"Temari! Iru! Ask anyone you see if they saw Eru!"

"Hai." Temari said while Iru got her arms crossed.

Kiseki neared Temari and whispered. "Iru's been acting weird. I bet she know why Eru is missing right now. Try to talk to her about it."

Temari smiled at him. "You can count on me."

Kiseki looked slowly at Yoru and Miki. "You two! Check the Dining hall again plus the Kitchen!"

Miki nodded.

Yoru was looking away. "I don't really want to be bossed around.. But since it's Eru.." He sighed. "I've got no choice."

Kiseki smirked at him and looked at Rizumu. "Rizumu, you come with me."

"That's cool with me." He said.

Kiseki looked at everyone. "Okay, commoners. Let's all meet here in one hour. Now.. Split up!"

All of them ran in different directions in twos.

Yoru eyed Kiseki while running. "What's with him? He's suddenly pumped up or something.."

Miki smiled. "He may be annoying at times but when it comes to leading, he's the winner on that."

Yoru closed his eyes. "Heh.. He's a good one."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the security office with cameras, Rizumu and Kiseki were waiting for the watcher to rewind the tapes to see if Eru went back before the rain poured.<p>

"...What's with that?" Rizumu asked.

Kiseki looked at him. "What's with what?"

Rizumu was smiling when he sighed. "You made Miki go with Yoru. You always partner Miki with you."

Kiseki looked away. "No, I don't."

Rizumu blinked. Then he laughed.

"B-baka mono! Why are laughing at your king?"

"Aw c'mon, Kiseki. We both know that you're lying. I mean, you do like Miki, right?" Rizumu asked him.

Kiseki looked down. "That's what I thought too."

"Huh?" Rizumu questioned.

"But I realized that I only like her as my sister.." He looked up. "We just have a brother-sister complex."

Kiseki smiled a bit. "At first, I thought that the stray cat was only playing Miki around. But I guess, he really likes Miki.. despite that he only know Miki is a boy." He crossed his arms. "But I'm sure that Yoru will still continue liking Miki after that lie."

Kiseki looked at Rizumu who has his jaw dropped.

Rizumu held out his thumb. "I didn't know that you have a cooler character! Nice one, Kiseki!"

Kiseki laughed. But it was very different from his usual one. It has a happy feeling in it.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen a blonde girl in a white dress?" Temari asked a woman.<p>

"I'm sorry. I didn't see anyone like that." The woman replied and walked on.

Temari sighed worriedly and looked at Iru who was sitting at a bench with her arms crossed and her eyes gazing at the window.

Temari sighed once more and neared Iru.

"Iru-san, aren't you worried about your sister?"

Iru closed her eyes. "Tch. Why would I? That stupid girl always give me trouble."

Temari closed he eyes and sat beside her. "Ara, ara. But why do I see a different look in your face?"

Iru blinked and touched her own face. "Different? What different?"

Temari smiled and looked at the window. "Iru-san, you noticed that me and Rizumu are different, right?"

"Um.. yeah. What about it?"

"He's always with a girl. So I'm really not pleased with his actions."

Iru smirked.

"Demo ne, I still accept him the way he is... He's my brother after all."

Iru did not say anything.

Temari smiled at her. "You and Eru might not get along but.. she is still your sister, right?"

Iru stayed silent for a while but then she sighed irritatingly. Then she smiled. "I hate to admit. But.. you're right"

Temari blinked then she giggled

Iru stood up. "Mattaku.. That Eru is really troublesome."

Iru saw a guy passing by. "Hey you!"

The guy looked at her. "Me?"

"Yes, you." She neared him with a creepy look on her face. "Have you seen a stupid blonde girl with her eyes closed, huh?"

The guy shook in fear. "I-I-I didn't see anything! I'm innocent. I'm begging you!"

"HUH?"

"I-I don't mean any trouble!"

Temari's sweat dropped. "I-I guess the talk worked, huh?"

* * *

><p>After an hour, all of them returned to the meeting place.<p>

Kiseki has his arms crossed. "So.. any clues?"

All of them shook their heads.

Kiseki sighed. "Me and Rizumu checked the security cams. But it looks like she hasn't gone back yet."

"Dad's people already begun their search out side." Daichi said.

"Good. Now that the rain has stopped, we should search too. We'll all search where we have been to these past three days." Kiseki said.

Everyone nodded.

"I will stay here and take a look at the monitors again. If she's already back, I will contact all of you."

"Roger!" All of them said.

All of them got outside. Su and Dia checked the beachside. Ran and Daichi checked the snackbars. Yoru and Miki checked the souvenir shop somewhere at the top while Temari and Iru checked the Island market.

Rizumu don't know where he will go but he remembered something. He went to the Bubble bar.

"She and Eru do get along anyway.." He said to himself.

He went in then he walked to the counter.

"Oh, Rizumu-kun, did you come here to drink?" The manager asked him.

"No thanks, jii-chan. Is she here?"

The manager blinked. "She? Who's she?"

Rizumu sighed. "Your niece. Is she here?"

The manager scratched his head. "You know, I have a lot of nieces. Some are in Tokyo and some in Kyoto. I have Akira, Megumi and-"

Rizumu's vein popped but he wanted to keep his cool. "The Kusu-Kusu! Is she here?"

The manager laughed. "Oh, Kusura-chan! You should have said earlier. Yes, she's here."

Rizumu crossed his arms. "I think you've done it in purpose."

Kusu-Kusu came in with her tray. "Oh, Rizumu!" she giggled. W"hat are you doing here? Need anything?"

"Yeah. Did Eru drop by in here, by any chance?"

She blinked. "No. Why did something happened?"

Rizumu made a thinking pose. "I see.. so she's not here. Well, Eru has gone missing since lunch and we can't find her anywhere."

Kusu-Kusu looked worried. "Sounds serious.." She put her tray on the counter. "I'll go too!"

"Wait, why?" He asked.

"Well, I know the Island's This and That. So I can be a little bit of a help."

Rizumu sighed. "Okay. Jii-chan, I'll borrow her for a few moments."

The manager smiled. "Just take care of her for me, Rizumu-kun."

Rizumu nodded.

Kusu-Kusu pulled his hand. "C'mon! Let's go!"

"A-Aren't gonna change first?" Rizumu asked her.

She looked at him angrily. "There's no time for that! C'mon!"

"O-Oi. Chotto!"

Kusu-Kusu pulled Rizumu outside.

The manager smiled at the two. "Both of them are kinda alike, right, Pepe-chan?"

A waitress with a lollipop in her mouth named Pepe neared him. "Yes, they do.. But what's with the deal of not calling her by the name~dechu ka?"

Kusu-Kusu's uncle just raised his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yoru and Miki cannot find a single trace of Eru anywhere.<p>

Miki'eyes wandered around. "I'm getting worried.. It's been three hours since Eru's been missing."

Yoru sighed. "I'm sure that Iru said something to her again."

Miki blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, they've been like this since we were kids. Eru would run away whenever Iru goes overboard." He explained.

Miki looked at the ground. "Overboard?"

She remembered something. "Could that be it?"

Yoru raised his eyebrow. "What?"

_Eru has been acting weird since I tried to tell Yoru the truth yesterday.. _Miki thought. _Maybe Iru said something to Eru about me.._

"It's my fault.." Miki said silently.

"Huh?" Yoru questioned.

"Iru's too..." Then she glared at him. "Yours too!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"If you didn't show up at the bathroom door yesterday, then I won't attempt to say it!" Miki shouted.

"Say what?" He asked.

"That!"

"What that?"

Miki put her hands at the top of her head. "Ah, forget it!"

The rain started to pour.

Yoru looked at the sky and took her hand. "Come on, it's raining already. Let's head back."

Miki took her hand back. "No! Now that I knew that I was partially the reason why Eru ran away, I must find her!" She walked fast.

"What?" Yoru ran after her. "The rain is getting stronger! Come on!"

Miki ignored his statement and walked faster.

Yoru sighed and went with her.

They climbed a higher peak as the wind became stronger. They walked on until Miki slipped on an edge.

She fell but Yoru grabbed her hand on time but he struggled to stay up. He has his eyes closed shut. "Argh! You're heavier than I thought!"

"Baka! There's no time for that!.." She looked at his face. "... Let my hand go."

"What? You're the crazy one! Why would I do that!" Yoru opened his eyes to look at her.

"If you didn't then both of us will fall!" Miki said to him.

"..." Yoru stared at her and growled. "Dame da- nya!"

Miki surprisingly gasped at him.

He looked at her worriedly. "I won't let you go-nya!"

Miki stared at him. "n-nya?"

Suddenly, Yoru slipped at the edge. They both fell...

Yoru hugged Miki close... He felt something from Miki's chest.. There's two of them..

But he ignored it and tried to grab the thin branch below.

He caught it. They were hanging up there until the branch broke.

Yoru saw some rocks below. Then he let himself under Miki who looked surprisingly at him.

"W-wha-?"

_ Bam!_

...

Luckily, they landed on the sandy part.

Yoru laid flat with Miki on top of him...

Miki was shaking... Yoru hugged her closer.

"Ngh.. Now... tell me.. that you're not clumsy.." Yoru managed to say.

Miki raised her head slowly to look at him. "B-baka.. why are you telling me that now?.."

Yoru laugh a bit but cough came out.

"Y-you okay?" Miki slowly got up.

He slowly got up. "Ow!"

"...I guess that's a no.." She looked around and found a cave a mile away from them.

Miki slowly put his arm at her shoulders and help him to get up. "Let's go over there."

They walked to the cave and went in.

Yoru stood by himself.

"You sure you're okay?." Miki asked.

Yoru sat down. "heh.. The peak that you fell from the other day was higher than that."

Miki made a face. "What is this? A cannonball contest?"

Yoru smirked.

Miki took off her barrette and squeezed the water out of it and put it back. She looked at Yoru who was taking his shirt off.

Miki shockily stepped back and pointed at him. "W-w-what are you doing?"

Yoru raised his eyebrows. "I'm taking my clothes off." He looked away. "Y-you should take your clothes off too if you don't want to get a cold."

"H-huh?" She took another step back.

Yoru looked at her and sighed. He neared her. "What? You want me to take it off for you?"

Miki blushed madly and took another step back until her back touched the wall of the cave.

Yoru's hands reached for her parka.

Miki's eyes were closed shut. _G-game over for me..._

"_aaaabbuuuu_" A sound echoed in the cave.

Miki's eyes opened.

Yoru looked to the deeper part of the cave.

"W-what was that?" Miki asked.

Yoru sweatdropped. "I-I don't know.."

"_aaabbuuu_" It echoed again.

Yoru walked toward the sound.

Miki tugged the belt of his pants. "What are you doing? It could be dangerous."

Yoru looked at her. "Don't worry. I think I've got an idea what that was."

Miki said nothing and followed him.

As they walked, Yoru noticed that Miki's still holding his belt with her fingers. _Heh.. I didn't know that he's got a scaredy cat side.._

Then they saw a light. Miki held his belt tighter. She walked closer to him. Yoru can't help but enjoy the moment until they saw where the light was coming from. It was from a firewood.

"I knew it.. So you were here the whole time." Yoru said to someone.

"Y-yoru? I can't help it. I saw lovely cave so I decided to stay in here until morning." Said a familiar voice.

Miki saw the one he's talking to. "Ah! Eru!"

"M-Miki?" Eru questioned.

Miki ran and hugged her. "Mi-Miki-san?" Eru was surprised.

Miki broke the hug. "We've been searching all over for you.. Even Iru is searching for you!"

Eru blinked. "Iru is?"

Miki smiled. "Yes! Surprising, huh?"

"Well.. kinda.." Eru blushed.

"What are you doing in here? We heard something from inside the cave." Miki remembered.

Eru tilted her head. "Sound?.. Oh! That was me!" She held her hands to her mouth and shouted. "RRRAAABBUUU!"

"rraaabbuu...raaaabbuuu.. aaaabbbuuu..." it echoed.

Yoru and Miki sweatdropped. "Rabbu? Love?"

Eru sticked out her tongue. "Well, I love nature. Cave included!"

The two made a face.

Eru noticed the look of the two. "By the way, What happened to you two?"

Miki looked down in embarrassment. "We kinda fell from a peak. And Yoru got hurt."

Yoru scratched his forehead.

Miki noticed his hand and grabbed it.

"What the-?"

"You're bleeding!"

Yoru looked at his hand. "Ah... You're right. Must have happened when I grabbed the branch a while ago."

Miki looked at him angrily. "What kind of reaction is that?" She turned to Eru. "Do you have a neat cloth or something?"

Eru thought of something. "No, but..." She pulled out something behind her. It was a first aid kit. "I have a binder!"

The two blinked and looked at each other.

"You never know what will happen~." Eru exclaimed.

The two sighed.

* * *

><p>After the hand treatment, Yoru pointed out that they will catch a cold if he and Miki stayed in their wet clothes.<p>

'Since they were both boys', they will hide from Eru.

Miki walked behind a boulder. Yoru followed her.

"HOWEITTO!" Eru exclaimed.

"What?" Yoru blinked.

"Why are you following Miki?"

"We'll take off our clothes."

Eru shockily gasped. "Could this be... SHOUNEN AI?"

Yoru was shocked at what her sister said and blushed. "Fine, Fine. I'll get away from him." He walked towards a boulder at the opposite direction.

Behind Miki's boulder, her face was red as well. "Th-that Eru..."

Miki got her clothes off except for the underwear and squeezed the water out of her clothes.

"So, Eru.. Tell me. Why did you run away this time?" She heard Yoru's voice.

"... Well.. I've had enough of Iru's teases.. Plus, yesterday, Miki tried to tell you something very important.. But I interfered."

Miki flinched.

"So.. I thought that Miki was mad at me too.." Eru said slowly.

Miki heard Yoru sigh. "Tell me, Miki. Are you angry at Eru?"

It was her turn to talk. "No.. not a bit. It just not the time to tell it."

It was silent. "... Eru?" She heard Yoru.

Eru squrimed.

Miki smiled and put on her clothes. "You should've asked me, Eru. I'll answer you honestly anyway."

She neared Eru and sat beside her.

Eru looked at Miki with her watery eyes and hugged her. "Waaah, Miki-kuuuun!"

Miki noticed Yoru already has his clothes on while he watched the both of them, smiling. "Looks like the rain won't stop till later. Let's stay here."

"Uhn." Miki agreed.

They stayed like that until they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Rizumu and Kusu-Kusu just came in, dripping wet. Fusasaki, the butler, gave them towels.<p>

Kiseki neared them. "Did you get any clues?"

Rizumu shook his head.

Temari sighed worriedly. "It's almost bedtime.."

Kusu-Kusu scanned the hotel until her eyes landed on the gang. "Wait... where's Miki and Yoru?"

All of them flinched.

"Come to think of it, I didn't see them outside." Ran said.

Daichi crossed his arms. "You don't think that Yoru..."

Ran raised his eyebrow. "What?"

Daichi shook his head. "Nothing. Forget it."

"Eeeh?" Ran made a face.

Kiseki facepalmed. "Mattaku. That cat always give me trouble. Daichi!"

Daichi looked at their butler. "Fusasaki-san."

The butler bowed. "I will tell the search team to find young mistress Miki and young master Yoru." He walked on.

"... Where could they be?.." Kiseki whispered.

* * *

><p>Yoru suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. He sat himself down. It looks like the firewood just came out. He rubbed his eyes then he stood up. He noticed that Eru was sleeping near him and Miki was in his opposite direction.<p>

He neared Miki and stared at her for a while. She was facing her boulder away from Yoru. Yoru suddenly felt his hand touch Miki's. It looks like Yoru was hugging her. But he stopped himself and stood up to walk towards the exit of the cave.

He didn't notice that Miki woke up after he left. Her blue eyes wandered the area but then, she stood up and followed Yoru.

The rain has stopped and Yoru stretched. "I guess it's already midnight." He searched his pocket for his cellphone. "Ah.. It's already wet." He pressed the on button but it won't work. "Looks like I need to buy a new cell."

"If someone find us here." Yoru turned around and saw Miki.

"But I'm sure the Sugita staff will find us." She added.

"Y-you just woke up?" Yoru asked.

"Yeah. I'm not that comfortable in a cave after all." Miki answered.

"Oh.. right.."

After a few moments, Yoru remembered something. "By the way what was that important thing that you wanted to tell me the other day?"

Miki flinched and scratched her cheek with her pointer. "W-well, I don't know if now is the right time for me to say it... Besides, we should worry about our survival more."

Yoru looked at her for a moment and grabbed her hand. "Miki."

"Huh?" Miki questioned as she was pulled by Yoru into a hug.

Miki can feel Yoru's fast heartbeat. Her face was totally red. "Um.. Yoru?"

"Tell me,... Miki.." Yoru said to her.

"mm..m?"

"Does this.. bother you?" Yoru asked her.

Miki paused for a moment and shook her head slowly. "Not a bit." She tugged his shirt tightly.

"About what I said the other day.. I really mean it.."

Miki raised her head to give him a questionable look.

"If.. one of us is a girl.. will you fall in love with me?.." Yoru repeated his question.

Miki looked down again and walked closer to him. Yoru's back touched the wall of the cave just like Miki did earlier.

"I think.." Miki said slowly. "I already did.."

Yoru hugged Miki closer. He felt his own lip curve into a small smile. "Boku mo~nya.."

* * *

><p>Eru turned to the other side to make herself for comfortable but it failed. She sat down and shook her head to wake herself up and looked at her watch. It's already 5 am. She sighed and tried to stand up.<p>

But then she saw something on her right. She turned her head and saw Yoru hugging Miki. They are sleeping comfortably.

Eru sighed happily. "Love is such a powerful thing, indeed."

* * *

><p>Miki suddenly woke up because of Eru's noise.<p>

"Guys! Guys! Wake up! Daichi and Ran are outside! And They're in a boat!" Eru shouted.

"What?" Miki opened her left eye.

"They came to rescue us!" Eru said enthusiastically.

Miki hurriedly stood up and shook Yoru. "Yoru! Yoru! Ran and Daichi are here!"

Yoru woke up and saw Miki's smile. "They're trapped too?" He asked her.

Miki made a face. "Baka. They came to rescue us. Come on!"

She pulled him towards the exit where they saw a speed boat with Fusasaki and other three men with him. Ran hurriedly neared Miki and hugged her.

But then she broke the hug and shouted. "I promise you, Miki.. One more trouble and I'll make you run a hundred kilometer in a running track!"

Miki's face made a horrible one. "What? Don't!"

Daichi neared Yoru.

Yoru sighed. "Let's all talk about it later. I'm sure the wanna-be king want to hear the details."

Daichi raised his shoulders. "He _is _pretty angry."

Yoru laughed to himself.

Fusasaki bowed. "It's time to get back to the hotel, young master. It is almost time for breakfast."

"Oh yeah. Come on, ladies... and gentlemen. Let's go!" Daichi exclaimed.

* * *

><p>After a short ride, they reached a dock somewhere behind the hotel.<p>

All of them stared in awe.

"W-wait.. I didn't know that there's a dock behind the hotel.." Miki's right eye twitched.

Ran has blue lines above her head. "Believe me.. I didn't know it too."

When they got in, they went straight to their official meeting room where everyone is waiting for them.

Temari gasped. "Miki! Yoru! Eru! You're back!"

All of them lightened up.

"Eru!" Iru shouted and charge towards her.

Eru took a few steps back hurriedly. Then once Iru is a foot away from her, Iru jumped. "Waaaah!" Eru screamed.

But Iru suddenly stopped. "HAHAHA! That was hilarious! I was like 'GRRAAWW!' and you were like 'KYAAA!' Priceless! HAHAHA!"

Eru's eye twitched then she groaned. "Y-yamete kudasai, Iru."

But Iru laughed away. "See that? I can't laugh like that without you here."

"Huh?" Eru questioned.

Iru smiled at her. "So it's better when you're around."

Eru's eyes became watery. "Nnngggh." She hugged her sister. "IIIIRRUU-NEEEE!"

Iru blushed a bit. "O-oi! Eru! Stop that! Everybody's looking!"

The girls giggled at the scene. Including Miki.

Kiseki neared Yoru with his arms crossed. "Eeheem!"

Yoru looked at him. "Oh, right. Okay I'll tell you what happened."

After Yoru told them what happened (Of course, except his moment with Miki.) All of them glared at Eru who hid behind Miki.

"U-umm."

"Next you want to have a sleepover in a cave, AT LEAST TELL US ABOUT IT!" Ran exclaimed.

"I'm sorry.." Eru apologized.

Rizumu yawned. "Mattaku. We didn't get to sleep last night too."

Kusu-Kusu giggled.

Rizumu blushed.

"I'm really sorry.." Eru apologized once more.

MIki sighed and stood up. "Mou ii. I'll go change now. I'm quite hungry already." She went to her room.

"Oh well, we're having the hotel's special today." Daichi said.

"Really~desu ka? I'll go to the kitchen and asked their recipe~desu!" Su ran outside the room.

Dia followed her. "See you at the dining room, nee-chan."

Ran waved at them and stretched. "I'll keep myself awake by exercise! I know! I'll run around the hotel!" She said the last part louder and smirked at Daichi.

"Heh! Sounds like a challenge! Let's go!" He ran before Ran did.

Ran hurriedly followed him. "Hey! No fair! You had a headstart!"

Temari looked at Kusu-Kusu. "Why don't you join us, Kusura-chan? The chef here is really good."

Kusu-Kusu giggled. "I'd love to!"

Temari giggled two as she looked at her brother.

Rizumu noticed it. and blushed "What? D-don't look at me whenever you talk about her! Mou.."

Temari giggled once more.

Kusu-Kusu tilted her head. "Huh?"

Eru giggled while Iru snickered.

* * *

><p>In her room, Miki just finished her bath and came out from the bathroom. She faced the mirror which at the opposite side of the door. Miki sighed. <em>I'm not that pretty.. right?<em>

_I mean, everyone says that my sisters are beautiful.. But not me..._ Then suddenly Yoru's face came in her mind.

Miki blushed and shook her head. _Where did that come from?_

She sighed once more and put her underwear on.

But suddenly, she heard the door open. She turned around and saw Yoru. She quickly grabbed her towel to cover her body. But it was too late.

Yoru has a surprised look on. "W...w-wha-?.."

Miki's head was panicking but there's one thing that she knows for sure. It was _Game Over_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:... I'm not that convinced with this chap.. are you?**

**Well anyways, by the look of the ending, this fanfic will end soon. Let's all remember that they only got one week in the island. :(**

** Please review if you hate the chap or not.**


	9. Extra Chap

**A/N: (*After 20 years*) *holds a cane* I-I-I'm alive! *sees a pair of glowing red eyes glaring at him and sweatdropped* Hehehe... whose eyes are those?..**

**I am soooo sorry about the late update, guys.. 1st reason: Actually, To tell you the truth after writing chapter 8... I got lazy.. (Yep. got lazy right when there are 2 chaps left) Well, That's what college life get you. The homeworks, books to buy and all. I don't know if this will make up to you. It's an extra chapter. This happened while Eru was gone.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Unexpected Moments<strong>

* * *

><p>Kiseki and Rizumu are in the meeting room with Ran and Daichi who are still worried for Eru. They all sighed as Temari and Iru came in.<p>

Iru blinked and put her hands on her waist. "Judging to the look of your faces, you don't have a clue where that stupid Eru went, huh?"

Ran shook her head and sighed. "No clues, No sign, No Eru anywhere."

"Tch. That Eru... Where the heaven is she?" Iru said.

Kiseki neared Temari and whispered to her.

"How did the talk go?" He asked here.

Temari smiled. "It worked. Iru-san seems to feel better."

Kiseki raised an eyebrow and blinked. "The plan... was for you to talk to her.. to know what is the reason for her sister to run away."

Temari blinked. "Eh?"

His vein popped. "Nggh. Never mind!"

"W-Wait.. Was that the plan?" Temari asked him.

Kiseki looked funnily at her. "Are you really Temari?"

Temari's eye twitched and closed them. She covered her mouth with her long-sleeved pink jacket. And started shaking violently.

Kiseki gulped.

Temari's eyes opened her glowing eyes and pointed at him. "WELL, I'M SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T CLEAR YOUR ORDERS, YOU WANNA-BE!"

Kiseki's eye twitched. "Wanna-be? Take that back you-.. you.. Goody-Goody!"

"EGO-HEAD!"

"Old Woman!"

"PURPLE PUDDING! "

"Violet paste!"

They growled at each other.

Everyone stared at them and blinked.

Daichi put his hands at the back of his head. "Well, what do you know? Kiseki's match was with him all along... Before Yoru, that is."

"Why? Didn't they yell at each other before?.. The Inner Temari, I mean." Iru asked him.

"Well, they don't really interact much." Rizumu answered instead.

"Oooohh.." Iru said.

"Temari knows Kiseki's Ego, Kiseki knows Temari's split personality. But after that.. not much.." Ran said.

Daichi got a weird imagination and grunted.

"What?" Ran asked him.

He looked away. "Nothing.. I just thought of something dumb.."

"Aww, c'mon.. Tell me!" She cried out.

"Well..I... just got this idea.." Daichi said.

"What Idea?" Rizumu and Iru listened to their conversation.

"Well.. Kiseki's a prince... right?" He began.

"U-huh?" The three answered.

"And.. Temari's his cousin.."

"Yes..?"

"And Don't some Royalties were engaged to someone in their family in order to secure their wealth?"

They paused a bit and nodded.

"So don't you think... Kiseki and Temari.."

He looked at the growling two while the three followed.

_Dot. Dot. Dot. Exclamation point!_

"EEHHH? Kiseki and Temari?" Rizumu and Ran chimed while Iru has her horrible look on.

"Impossible! Totally Impossible! It's an Error! They won't even last a day!" Ran exclaimed.

Iru nodded.

"Knowing my sister and Kiseki, Sure Temari will follow Kiseki but the Inner Temari? It wouldn't be cool." Rizumu seconded.

Iru nodded.

"I told you it's dumb. That's why I don't want to say it." Daichi crossed his arms.

Yoru and Miki came in with Su and Dia. And saw Temari and Kiseki growling at each other while Rizumu, Daichi, Ran and Iru are having a chaos.

"A-ano... What happening here?" Miki asked them.

Yoru sighed. "Well, It's to be expected. Since troubles always follow you and the wanna-be king."

She glared at him.

Yoru snickered.

"Minna, Oitsuite. Please stop fighting." Dia begged the four while Su is too scared to calm Kiseki and Temari down.

"Who knows that these two will combine~desu ka?"

"URUSAI!" The two shouted at her.

Su's knees felt weak then she stumbled but Dia helped her up. "Su, be strong!" Dia has her determined face on.

"Dia-chan..." Su whimpered.

Miki and Yoru sweatdropped. "… What is that atmosphere?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Miki said back.

She looked at the growling cousins. "..They fighting? That's rare.."

"Don't get a wrong idea, Miki! I am not flirting with this goody-goody!"Kiseki declared.

Miki blinked and tilted her head. "I'm not saying anything yet."

"BAKA! YOU'RE THINKING OF IT!" Temari exclaimed.

Miki made a face. "Dakara.. I said I'm not thinking or saying anything."

Yoru blinked. "You're quite defensive, wanna-be king."

"Urusai yo, baka neko! I won't flirt with this girl, even though she's cute-!" Kiseki flinched and blushed.

Temari's 'other self' wavered and the real her blushed as hard.

Suddenly, everybody became silent. They don't know if it's an imagination or not, but they saw some blue and violet background while staring at the two.

Ran neared Daichi. "A-ano… I think I will take back what I said earlier.."

"Which one?" He asked but did not take his gaze away from the couple.

"You know.. About the they don't fit and everything."

"Okay… I take the 'the idea's dumb' part back too." Daichi said to her.

Ran didn't say anything but she nodded.

Everyone was silent until Yoru cleared his throat. "I don't want to break the mood but we've got some business to do.

Kiseki cleared his throat as well. "Right.."

He returned to normal but he can't help to blush. He crossed his arms. "So... any clues?"

All of them shook their heads.

He sighed but they managed to get over with the depression and the others searched outside while Kiseki stayed to watch the cameras with the security.

The security guard noticed something. "Hey.. sir, are you alright? You look very red you know?"

Kiseki flinched. "B-baka mono, shoomin! Watch the cameras, not me! That's your job!"

The guard turned his head to the monitors. "Okay, okay. Too sensitive.."

As the others split up, Ran and Daichi searched the snackbars.

* * *

><p>"Eru-chan!" Ran called out.<p>

"Oi, Eru!" Daichi did the same.

Ran sighed. "There's no one here.. the bars are closed too."

"Well, there's a storm. It can't be that surprising. But she can be here." Daichi's brown eyes wandered the place until it landed on Ran who's looking at him too.

"What?" He asked her.

"How do you do that?" Ran asked him.

"Do what?" He asked back.

Ran sighed. "Nothing.. It's just.. You guys can predict things while I can't... Do you think I'm dumb?"

Daichi blinked. "Huh?" He laughed a bit. "You're kidding.. right?"

Ran looked angry. "Don't laugh at me!"

Daichi blinked again and smiled. "I'm not laughing because you just realized that your dumb."

"So you're saying that I'm really dumb?" Ran gasped.

_Shoot! Now what am I gonna say_? He thought and he rubbed the back of his neck."Well.. All of us are."

Ran raised her eyebrow. "You just ran out of fancy talks, didn't you?"

_Shoot again!_ Daichi hurriedly snapped his fingers. "Bingo! See? Y-you easily figured me out! hehe.."

She blinked. "Did I?"

"Wait, wait, wait! How did we arrived to that conversation?" He looked around. "Is this the Lucky Star universe? We've done a lot of talking!"

"Eehh.. not really. Our segment in this fanfic has only been 6 inches., so far..." Ran said.

"uh.. What are you talking about?" Daichi asked her with his left brow raised.

"I have no Idea." Ran made a thinking pose.

"Look, I don't really know what happening. But I tell you this..." He held her shoulders with his hands and pulled her closer.

"For me, You don't need to be so smart and to put on some stupid glasses to look like one to be included in any group.. You're fine just the way you are.." He said to her seriously.

Ran blushed. Not only because he's too close that she could smell his scent. Also because of his 'fancy words'.

She smiled and suddenly gave him a hug.

Daichi took a step back to his surprise. "...R-.. Ran?"

Ran giggled. "Rivals can hug each other too, you know?"

Daichi's lips curved into a smile too.

* * *

><p>Rizumu's face really looks horrible while he has his arms crossed. "I thought she could be a little help since she's quite energetic but..."<p>

"Hi, sir! Even though it's a rainy day, You could find a sunshine in the Bubble Bar! We have a Promo! The Buy six Take Six mugs of Beer!" Kusu-Kusu said enthusiastically to a 19-ish teenage boy.

"I already told you that I'm not interested!" The Boy ran away.

She grunted and put her hands on her waist. "People are so hard to convince these days." She sighed. "Oh, well." She turned around and saw Rizumu's face expression.

"Oh! Hi, Rizumu-kun! I didn't notice you. Why the long face?" She tilted her head.

Rizumu facepalmed. "You seriously forgot that you volunteered to search for Eru?"

"Oh, right.. Hehe.. Wasuretanda ne!" She sticked her tongue out.

Rizumu sighed. "We need to moved right now." He started to walk.

Kusu-Kusu didn't follow him. She watched his back instead.

"Hey! You comin' or what?" Rizumu called out to her.

She flinched. "Eh? U-Uhn! Wait for me!" She ran towards him.

* * *

><p>"It's not quite crowded here, isn't it?" Temari said.<p>

Iru nodded. "I think the people in this Island thought that shellfish will poison them after that rain."

They are wandering around the Island Market to find Eru but there's no sign of her anywhere.

"Hey! I've heard about the little plan of Kiseki's." Iru said, out of blue.

Temari tilted her head. "Plan?"

"To lure out the truth from me. You know, about Eru's reason to run away." Iru held out her hand as if explaining.

Temari blinked and blushed. "Oh.. that.. I totally forgot about that when I talked to you."

"I'm terribly sorry about that." She bowed slightly to her.

Iru sweatdropped. "Why apologized to me? The King is the angry one."

Temari blushed once more. "I'm not quite comfortable with him. He knows me as a refined and respective lady. But when he knew about my 'other self', he's quite disappointed.."

Iru blinked and rubbed her chin. Aaaa.. so that's the Seven Colors' side.. I can't wait to hear the King's.. She snickered.

Temari blinked. "Ara. Why did you snicker, Iru-san?"

Iru imitated Yoru's pose (The hands on the back of the head position.) and smirked. "I can't believe Eru's Love-Love thing grew up on me." She sighed while smiling.

"Mm?" Temari tilted her head.

"Aa.. Well, speak of the angel, Let's find that Eru so we can go back." Iru started to walk.

"As you wish... I guess." Temari followed her.

* * *

><p>Rizumu can't help but feel uneasy of the silence as he looked at Kusu-Kusu. "..Oi.. What's your problem? You were so lively like ten minutes ago. Why are you so dead silent now?"<p>

Kusu-Kusu blinked and looked at him. "Uh.. Am I?" She scratched her head. "Gomen ne."

Rizumu raised an eyebrow and stopped walking and so did she.

"It's just... you remind me of my father." She smiled apologetically.

His left eye twitched. "What? Me? A cool guy? Reminds you?.. of your father?"

Kusu-Kusu looked down. "You know? I can make almost everyone laugh.. Especially my friends.. also in my family... But Except for one.."

Rizumu wondered why she's telling him that but he just listened.

"My dad..."

Rizumu's face slowly made a gentle expression as he listened to her.

"I've never seen him laugh or even smile... Sometimes I wonder... If Mom was alive.. will she laugh at my jokes?.. Will father laugh at my jokes If I wasn't the reason why Mom died?.."

Rizumu flinched. "Wait... Didn't she just died recently?"

Kusu-Kusu blinked twice. "Who told you that? Well.. My pet goldfish just died recently but that's all."

Rizumu's eye twitched again and held his fist. That old man! I should've known!

"So.. you mean.. your mother died when you were born?" He asked to stop himself from going to the Bubble Bar and beat the middle-aged manager.

Kusu-Kusu nodded while smiling weakly.

Rizumu looked away and scratched his head. Talking about these things are not really his conversation thing.

"Well, uh... Sorry about that." He managed to say.

She smiled weakly. "That's alright.. Actually, I should apologize since I referred you as a man with no laughter."

Rizumu did not say anything.

"I know you won't laugh at my jokes since you hate me..." Kusu-Kusu said.

Rizumu flinched. "Hate you? What made you think of that?"

"Well.. You frown whenever I'm around." Kusu-Kusu blushed. "While you smile around your girls.."

Rizumu blinked. "Wait.. Don't tell me.. You're jealous?"

She looked away and blushed. "Y-you could say that.."

It's not the first time that Rizumu heard that phrase. But he felt really... happy...

He blushed but he crossed his arms. "Well.. I-It's not that surprising.. Since I got the charm and all."

Kusu-Kusu giggled. "There goes your Ego chara again."

Rizumu blushed some more and turned around for Kusu-Kusu not to see it.

"You know.." Rizumu started. "It doesn't mean that I hate you if I frown around you.."

Kusu-Kusu blinked and tilted her head. "Then why? Don't tell me that you're frowning because you're constipated."

Rizumu's eye twitched. "Ngh! Of course not!... It's just... I feel.. uneasy around you.. and I don't know why."

Kusu-Kusu doesn't know if that a compliment but she giggled.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Rizumu asked her while blushing.

Kusu-Kusu covered her mouth with both of her hands. "Oops.." She shook her head. "I don't know myself.. But.. because of the blushing and all.." She smiled at him. "I liked that character of yours."

Rizumu didn't say anything. His face is apple-red as he stared at her.. Until a raindrop fell on his cheeks.

"Ah! It's starting to rain again! And it's getting late too." Kusu-Kusu grabbed his hand and pulled it. "C'mon! Let's get back to the bar!"

Rizumu doesn't look like he's listening and mumbled. "...How about to my roo-...uh.."

"Huh?.." Luckily, Kusu-Kusu did not hear it.

He cleared his throat. "I mean.. How about at the hotel? Maybe Eru's back already."

She made a thinking pose. "I've never stepped in the hotel before.. Let's Go!" Kusu-Kusu ran and pulled Rizumu, who's quite enjoying the moment.

* * *

><p>Rizumu and Kusu-Kusu reached the hotel safely. Except to the fact that their wet. Then they realized that their problem just got bigger. Miki and Yoru became missing too.<p>

Kiseki facepalmed. "Mattaku. That cat always give me trouble. Daichi!"

Daichi looked at their butler. "Fusasaki-san."

The butler bowed. "I will tell the search team to find young mistress Miki and young master Yoru." He walked on.

Kiseki glimpsed at Temari who looked worried for Miki. "... Where could they be?.." He whispered.

Mr. Sugita came in. "Any good news?" He asked the gang.

Daichi sighed. "There's none, dad. And now, Miki and Yoru are missing too."

"Does Fusasaki know about this?"

Daichi nodded at his dad.

Mr. Sugita sighed and saw all the worried expressions of the youngsters.

"Why don't you all go to sleep? I'm sure that we'll find them in no time." He suggested.

All of them weakly nodded and started to walk to their rooms.

Mr. Sugita noticed Kusu-Kusu. "And who is this?"

Kusu-Kusu flinched and bowed. "I'm sorry about my manners, Sugita-san. My name is Yokune Kusura. I work at the Bubble bar."

"She's kinda part of the gang now." Daichi said while Rizumu nodded.

Mr. Sugita smiled a bit at her. "I'm sorry that your first visit in the hotel will be like this. You could stay for tonight if you want. You could have Eru's bed for the meantime."

"Well.." She hesitated.

"It's just for tonight." Rizumu said to her. "Besides, I think the old man would be fine by it."

"Mm.." She made a thinking pose. "Well, a night won't hurt." She smiled at Rizumu, who regretted what he just said and blushed.

Luckily for him, his sister, Temari, is not in the mood to tease him.

She is too worried for the three.

"Temari-chan?" Dia neared her.

"Are you okay~desu ka?" Su asked her.

Temari looked at them and turned her gaze back to the floor. "I'm just so worried. This was the only chance seeing everyone again but.. all of these happened."

Su and Dia looked at each other.

"Maybe the gods doesn't want us to be here.." Temari said downly.

The two sisters noticed that a dark aura is swallowing her.

"Eep! A black void~desu!" Su panicked and hid behind Dia.

Dia has a terrified look. "H-hurry, Su-nee! Pull Temari-nee out of that!"

"I-iya da! It's so scary~desu!" Su squealed.

"Ittai!" But Kiseki suddenly went behind Temari and hit her head which turned them back to reality.

"Ah. Kiseki-kuh!" Su and Dia said together.

"Baka mono! Things happen. It's all a coincidence." Kiseki crossed his arms and looked away.

Temari blinked. "Kiseki-kun?" She wondered why he suddenly tried to lighten her up. But Temari was so thankful for that and said "Thank you." sweetly to him.

Kiseki blushed a bit but he still got his sharp look on.

The sisters giggled at the scene.

* * *

><p>"Ah, I can't sleep." Rizumu got up from his bed, which is beside Daichi's.<p>

Since he can't sleep, he decided to have a short walk around the hotel but the only souls in the lobby was the receptionist and a guard. It's still raining outside and it's around 12 midnight, so it was so unlively and it makes you wanna lie around and go to sleep but Rizumu just sighed as he walked on.

A little later, he was walking in a hallway. It was so silent until he turned into another hallway. Somebody suddenly jumped on him and pinned him to the floor. "What the-!"

He saw the face of his attacker. It was Kusura.

"Kusu-Kusu!" He shouted.

She tilted her head. "Rizumu-kun?"

He realized their position and pushed her gently away from him. "What were you thinking? Attacking me like that?" He blushed so hard.

Kusu-Kusu smiled apologetically and scratched her head. "Gomen, Gomen. I'm not used in sleeping in hotels so I thought you were a burglar."

Rizumu raised his eyebrow and dusted himself. "You really like me being mistaken by someone else, huh?"

She laugh awkwardly when he noticed her simple but cute pink night gown.

"Isn't that Temari's?" He asked her.

"Well, yeah. It looks like she's really in a good mood and lent it to me." She giggled as she stood up.

Rizumu turned around and started to walk. "... It really suits you.." He hid his blush from him.

Kusu-Kusu blushed as well and giggled as she followed him. "Hey! I can't sleep. Do you mind if you tell me some stories?.. I tell you some too, if you'd like."

"Okay then. Just make sure you won't pull out a gag or anything,"

She giggled. "~Okay~"

* * *

><p>It was 5 in the morning when Temari saw everyone in the meeting room. They're still talking about the disappearance of the three.<p>

"Where could they be?.." Kiseki made a thinking pose. His hair is a little bit messy and like her and the others, it doesn't look like he got enough sleep.

She sat beside Iru who's in a deep thought too.

"How did the search go?" Temari asked Daichi, who shook his head.

"Nobody got a sight of them."

Temari worriedly sighed.

"They all already searched to the mountains.. even though it sounds ridiculous. Well.. Chances are, after all. Who knows?" Daichi added.

"Mountains?.." Iru mumbled.

"Even in the forest?" Dia asked him. Daichi nodded.

"Forest?.." Iru mumbled once more.

"How about the peaks?" Kiseki asked him. Daichi nodded again.

"Peaks?.." Iru mumbled again.

Ran sighed hopelessly. "That's it.. they're living they're lives as cavemen.."

"THAT'S THE ONE!" Iru suddenly exclaimed as she stood up. Temari almost had a heart attack.

Daichi raised his eyebrow. "You think they're in the cave?"

"Well.. Yeah!" Iru answered.

All of them stared at her like she's crazy.

"What? Ya think I'm crazy? Wait till you hear this."

She made a thinking pose. "You see, Eru's quite a nature lover. Since she's not at the mountain, in the forest or at a peak. Maybe she's in a cave, since she loves caves the most."

Daichi made a thinking pose too. "Well, the search team did not search the caves. Since it's a dumb idea.."

"Fusasaki-san, get the speed boat ready. We'll search the caves." He said to him.

"I'll go with you!" Ran volunteered. "Miki and Yoru can be with her."

"Are you sure?" Daichi asked her.

Ran smiled at him. "Well, it's not bad to be wrong, after all."

Daichi blinked and smiled at her too.

"The Speed Boat is ready at the dock, young master." Fusasaki said.

"Wow. That was fast. Let's go, Ran." He pulled her.

"Wait.. Did he just say dock!" Ran frantically asked.

"Yep." He smirked as they got to the dock.

After a few seconds, the others heard Ran screamed. "NO KIDDING! IT'S A DOCK!"

All of them sweatdropped.

"Iru-chan, are you not going with them~desu ka?" Su asked her.

"Nah.. I don't think I should.. Since, I'm the reason why she disappeared." Iry said.

"Aaa.. Kakkoii!" "~desu!" Su and Dia said.

"Heh!" Iru smirked.

Kiseki sighed with his eyes closed. "Mattaku.. I hope they find them soon.."

He suddenly felt a hand fix his hair. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Temari's. He blushed.

"You worry too much." Temari smiled at him. "I'm sure that Yoru-kun is taking care of Miki-chan."

Kiseki felt his lips curved into a smile.

* * *

><p>When Ran and Daichi got the missing trio back, all of them were so relieved. But once that they knew where Eru has been all along and why did she stay there. They all glared at her.<p>

"U-umm." Eru mumbled.

"Next you want to have a sleepover in a cave, AT LEAST TELL US ABOUT IT!" Ran exclaimed.

"I'm sorry.." Eru apologized.

Rizumu yawned. "Mattaku. We didn't get to sleep last night too."

Kusu-Kusu giggled.

Rizumu blushed.

"I'm really sorry.." Eru apologized once more.

All they could do know is forgive her. What's done is done.

* * *

><p>After that, Su and Dia went to the kitchen, Ran and Daichi has another contest, Temari giggled at her brother and at Kusura while Kiseki is just smiling at them, Miki went to her room and Yoru went somewhere else.<p>

After half an hour, they heard Miki's muffled scream. Her sisters hurriedly went to her room to find out what happened.

Dia saw Yoru along the way. He doesn't really look good but Dia hurriedly followed her sisters.

Kiseki heard Miki's scream too as he saw Yoru. "Hey, Stray cat! What happened to Miki? Why did he scream?"

Yoru glared at him. "..He?... Maybe you mean She.."

Kiseki felt silent. ".. You knew.."

Yoru smirked. "So you know it..." He shook his head. ".. And I didn't." He walked on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Sigh* I got my fingers from my left hand peeled by an electric fan before I get to finish the chap.. So, it's so hard to type..**

**Umm.. I suddenly thought of the Kimari pairing.. Well, since both of them has a scary character.. It's okay if you don't see the pairing as lovers. You could see it as a cousin relationship, friendly relationship or.. what else?.. We've got a lot of Kuzumu here. We have a little bit of Raichi.**

**How is it? Corny? Lame? Please tell me by reviewing :D.**

**I got the second reason of my late update in the next chap.. Which will be soon.. ." I promise.**


	10. The Unexpected? Day

**A/N: 2nd reason: I'm typing my stories by a notebook.. which is being hidden these days (Which is being found by me today) and the PC at home has a password... I have no right to complain since it's not mine ^^".**

**Whenever the notbook's free, my sister will always go ahead of me and make some videos and post it on youtube.. grr.. try having one silly sister.**

**Anyways, this is the next chap: The Unexpected?.. Day. Please read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Unexpected?... Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Miki tightened her grip at the towel.<p>

Yoru maintained his surprised look on his face. They stayed like that for a minute until Yoru blinked and looked down to blush. But his face became serious. "Tell me... the truth.. are you.. a girl?" He asked without even looking at her.

Miki panicked inwardly and opened her mouth slowly. "..y...yes..."

Yoru looked at his right and took a deep breath. He nodded. "I.. see.. of course..." He turned around then he stepped out of the room to close the door.

Miki waited for a while and grabbed a pillow to scream on it. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Her sisters went to her room after the scream a while ago. Miki told them what happened.<p>

"...So that's what happened.." Ran said to Miki who's hugging her knees.

Miki whimpered. "Raaaaan.. What am I gonna do?... I wanted to tell him myself.." She buried her face to herknees. "The heavens cursed me..." She raised her head and thought of something.

_Yoru got an angry face. "I despise liars! I despise you!"  
><em>

_Miki gasped. Tears are coming out of her eyes. "I didn't mean to. But believe me.. I like you, Yoru!"  
><em>

_Yoru turned his head. "That won't work on me... Besides.. You're not my type..""  
><em>

_Miki's eyes widened. "Why?... Because I'm a liar?"  
><em>

_"That's one.. But the first reason of all.. is that you're a girl!"  
><em>

_Miki blinked. "...EH?"  
><em>

_Yoru sparkled ."That's right, I like honest guys. Since you're not one, I despise you!" He laughed.  
><em>

_Miki was shocked. "N-NOOOOO!"_

Miki got goosebumps. "W-what a freaky imagination..."

"Well, since he liked you when you were pretending to be a guy, that might be possible." Ran said.

Miki glared at her. "You're not helping!"

Dia sighed. "I knew that this day would come.."

"What will you do now~desu ka, Miki-nee-chan?" Su asked her.

Miki hugged her knees tighter. ":I don't know... I guess.. I'll just stay away from him... I'm sure that.. he doesn't wanna see me anymore.."

Ran sighed. "If you think that's the right thing to do, I'll let you do it. But remember the time when you thought that lying to him is the right thing."

Miki looked at her elder sister. ".. That's why I'm asking you three.."

Dia and Su blinked and looked at each other.

".. Please?.." Miki asked them.

The two sighed.

"Maybe you should stay away from him for a while~desu." Su suggested.

Miki glared at her. "That's just what I said.."

Su sweatdropped.

"Well, I also think that you should do that, Miki-nee-chan." Dia said. Miki turned to her. "You should have a little cool off and talk to each other when you two already calmed down."

Miki paused for while and looked down.

Ran looked at her sister with concern. She sighed and sat beside her and patted her back. "I know this is painful and all but... The most painful thing that happened is.. you.. fell in love with him too."

Miki looked at Ran in surprise. "Don't deny it. It so obvious.."

Miki looked down and buried her face to her knees once more.

* * *

><p>Everybody (Except for Miki and Yoru for obvious reasons. Kiseki was gone somewhere too.) was in their meeting room. They were dead silent.<p>

Temari looked at them and sighed. She stood up. "Since Kiseki is not here, I'll suggest some things that we can do for the two."

All of them looked at her.

"Boys, please talk to Yoru If you can. Rizumu, you're good at lighting up the mood. Can I count on you?" She asked her brother.

Rizumu sighed. "I don't know if it can work but.. I'll give it a try."

Temari smiled. "Please do." She looked at Daichi. "Please assist Rizumu."

Daichi nodded. "Consider it done."

"The boys will do that while us, girls, will do the same to Miki." Temari said.

"Right on!" Said Iru.

"Please don't do something mischievous." Eru worriedly said.

Iru scoffed. "Of course, I won't! Do you think I can fool around at this kind of situation?"

Eru blinked. ".. Well.. I don't know..."

Iru clenched her fist. "Huuh?"

"Ah! Help!" Eru shouted.

Temari sighed. "Please stop fighting."

Kusu-Kusu looked down. "I wish I could help but..." She scratched her head. "I'm not really close to those two yet"

Rizumu raised an eyebrow. "Well you _do_ like making people laugh, after all. You can give it a shot." He smiled and winked as he held out his thumb. "Kimi wa nara OKEE da ze!"

She blinked and giggled. "Thanks."

Rizumu blushed but he smiled, anyway.

Everyone noticed their atmosphere.

"Umm.. I hate to interrupt but do you think the two will make up before the trip ends?" Ran asked them.

Everyone looked down.

"We're not sure of that but.. We still have to do something about it." Temari said.

"Do something about what?" Kiseki entered the room.

Everyone looked at him.

"You know about it, Kiseki-kun. About Yoru-san and Miki-chan." Temari said.

Kiseki has his sharp look on. "Why bother? It's their problem, after all. Just leave it."

Temari's brows curled. "Why? Aren't you concerned about those two?"

"I came to this island to see the Shizukas and the Sugitas. Not to be a problem solver." Kiseki said.

Temari flinched. "Are you saying that I'm wrong?"

Kiseki looked at her. "What? You'll let your split personality take over you again? You always do that whenever you can't handle things, don't you?"

Temari flinched once again. Her eyes began to sting but she stop her tears. "Chi-...chigau.."

Rizumu stood up. "Wait, you're getting too far, Kiseki."

"Please, calm down." Dia said.

Ran stood up. "W-w-wait. Please, we have things to worry about. So... don't make it worse."

Daichi eyed Kiseki the same as Rizumu eyed him.

Kusu-Kusu and Su didn't know what to do.

Everybody is dead silent until Kiseki started to walk away.

"Oi! Kiseki!" Rizumu shouted.

But Kiseki didn't look back.

"Kiseki-kun!" Temari called out.

He stopped walking.

"I don't really care if you think I'm wrong... I don't care about what you think about my other self too." She said.

Kiseki looked back at her.

"But I'll still help those two somehow..." She looked determined. "I value my friends, after all."

The others looked at her the same way that Kiseki did, surprised.

Kiseki turned his back slowly at them and walked until he got out of the room.

The girls hurriedly neared Temari.

"Wow! You were so cool, Temari-chan!" Ran excitingly exclaimed.

"Yeah! You rocked him out!" Iru exclaimed too.

Kusku-Kusu giggled. "You go, girl!"

"How did you manage to stand up to him~desu ka?" Su asked her.

They waited for her answer.

Temari just held her chest and sighed. "It's not easy.. I guess a little bit of my other self came over me."

They all looked at each other and sighed.

"That's all right! You still rocked, Temari!" Ran said to her.

Temari smiled half-heartedly to her. She's quite worried.

_Wait.. _She thought. _What am I worried about?.._ She wondered. _ Miki?.. no.. Yoru?.. no.. _She made a face. _How about Kiseki?_ A voice in her head suddenly said. She blushed and blinked.

"Eh? What's matter~desu ka, Temari-nee?" Su asked her.

"Uh- B-betsuni.." Temari looked away.

Su blinked and tilted her head. "Aree~?"

Ran made a thinking pose and suddenly snapped her fingers. "Aha! How about taking Miki to a _Buzz.. Buzz.. Buzz.._"

Dia clapped her hands once. "Sou yo ne! Miki-nee-chan would love that."

"Great thinking, Ran-chan." Eru said. Iru and Kusu-Kusu just smiled.

"Alright. We'll do your suggestion later, Ran-chan. But for the meantime, we could have shopping at the district, since Miki likes that." said Temari, who just got over with her Kiseki issue.

"Great idea!" All the girls said.

"Chotto. What about us? How are we supposed to lighten up Yoru?" Rizumu said.

Daichi raised his shoulders.

"Hey, Temari, Any suggestions?" He asked her sister.

Temari blinked and made a thinking pose. But she made an apologetic smile afterwards. "Gomen ne. I don't really know what boys like to do."

Kusu-Kusu giggled.

Rizumu and Daichi both made a face.

Ran blinked. "You two seriously don't know?"

Daichi rubbed the back of his head. "Not really.. Well, Yoru is kinda different."

"He _does_ know something about girls, but he's not really into it." Rizumu said.

"He's good in sports but he doesn't really like it."

"Music?" Dia asked them.

"How's that supposed to lighten up the mood? Besides, he's into 'My Chemical Romance' when it comes to that." Rizumu said.

"Food~desu ka?" Su asked them.

"He's not really a food liker type."

Eru blinked. "How about taking him to a museum? He likes art."

Daichi lighten up. "There's an art exhibit upstairs at 6pm to 9pm. We can take him there."

Temari smiled. "Please do."

Dia made a thinking pose. "Mm.. Miki-nee likes art but we can't have the both of at the same place."

"Yeah. It would be a jumble." Iru agreed.

Dia nodded. "Girls, Let's go find Miki-nee!"

"Uhn~!" All of the girls cheered.

When they were about to leave, Kusu-Kusu stop for a while a smiled back to Rizumu. "Ganbatte ne? Rizumu-kun."

Rizumu blushed. "U-uhn.."

Kusu-Kusu giggled and walked on.

Daichi neared him and whistled a low tune. "I see that we've got a new relationship here."

Rizumu scoffed and punched his arm gently. "Let's just go and get the cat." He walked on as Daichi followed him.

* * *

><p>"Waaa~ What a cute skirt~" Miki squealed.<p>

All of the girls sweatdropped.

"...Well.. that was easy." Ran said.

"S-Sou yo ne.." Temari agreed.

They are now in the shopping district not so far from the hotel. And Miki was fantasized by all the good stuffs in the stores.

"Ah! Ran! Look!" Miki called out.

"Mm?" Ran blinked.

Ran neared her sister, who was looking at a set of pins. There were a cross, a bunny shaped one, a crown, a star and many others. But Miki was pointed at the Heart, Diamond, Clover, and Spade-shaped ones.

Ran blinked and smiled. "It's was like our pins. Only in light brown."

Dia picked up the Diamond one. "I think it's made of wood."

"Yes, they are." An old woman said.

They all looked at her. "I'm sorry. Are you the one who's selling these?" Temari asked her.

"Oh! Yes, I am. Does something interest you, young misses?" The old woman asked them.

"Are these carved by you, obaa-san?" Miki asked her.

"Oh, no. I'm not that strong and patient. They were carved by my husband, who's at home right now."

"How cute that you two help each other. I wish I could live like that someday.." Miki said.

They all looked at each other.

"Trust it is, my dear.. Trust.." The grannie said.

They were all silent until the grannie remembered something. "Oh! I'll tell you what. These pins are made of a special wood from a special tree."

"What is the tree called?" Eru asked her.

Granny paused. "Uuh.. I forgot it, dear. It's too long."

Eru whimpered.

"But that tree was so special that anyone who wishes in front of it and believe in it, it will come true."

Iru scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Oh.. wait 'till you try it, my dear. I assure you it is true." The granny said.

Miki stared at the pins. "Any kind of wish?"

"Yes, dear boy." Miki made a face. "Only.. If you believe in it."

Kusu-Kusu blinked. "Uh-.. Oh well, It's bad to try it anyway." She looked around. Then she saw a ball shaped one. "I want this one~"

Eru saw a wing shaped pin and picked it. She smiled happily at it. "Are you sure you're not buying one, Iru?"

Iru scoffed again. "Heh. I'm not a geek like you, you know?"

"Hey! It's like you're telling us that we're a geek too." Ran protested.

Iru snickered.

* * *

><p>After all the choosing and the buying, They all thanked the Granny and walked on.<p>

"Why not choose the heart, spade, clover and diamon-shaped ones?" Temarinasked the Shizuka sisters.

"Weeell, we've got one anyway." Ran answered and looked at her pin. "Why a crown? Is there a meaning on that?"

Temari blushed. "Th-there's no flower shaped.. I just.. randomly picked it."

Ran fell for it and nodded.

But Dia didn't. "Mou.. Temari-nee, you two just had a fight earlier. Don't tell me that you like him."

Temari panicked inwardly and laughed nervously. "Do you want the 'other me' to talk to you?" A black aura surrounded her.

Dia sweatdropped and smiled awkwardly. "N-no, thanks."

She looked at her eldest sister to avoid Temari's threat. "Why did you pick the Star-Shaped one, nee-chan?"

Ran blinked and blushed. "Well.. It reminds me of someone.."

Dia blinked and smiled.

Eru happily hummed a tune and looked at Miki, who was staring at her cross-shaped pin.

Eru blinked. "I've thought that you're religious, Miki."

Miki blinked. "This is not for a church."

"Eeh?" Eru made a thinking pose. And figured it out. She smirked and giggled afterwards.. more like snicker.

Miki blushed but pretended that she did not hear it.

After that, all they did was window shopping. The only thing they bought are the wooden pins.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the boys' side...<p>

"Dude, you tell him!" Rizumu exclaimed at Daichi.

"No way! It's your sister's idea. _You _tell him!" He said back.

"This is _so_ not cool." Rizumu crossed his arms.

He noticed that Daichi's expression became horrible. "What?.. Well, It's true. Even going to an art exhibit is uncool."

"Art exhibit?" Yoru's voice said from behind.

Rizumu's face copied Daichi's facial expression in a second.

"...What art exhibit?" Yoru said in a bored tone.

Daichi recovered immediately and answered him. "W-well, th-there's an exhibit at the 4th floor at 6pm. Wanna come?"

Yoru looked around and rubbed the back of his neck. "... Where are the... Girls?"

Rizumu and Daichi blinked and looked at each other. They smriked.

"Oh, Don't worry about the _girls, _Yoru. They are just shopping at the nearby district." Daichi said to him while smirking.

Yoru hid his blush.

Rizumu put his right arm on Yoru's shoulders. " While we're waiting till six, Wanna play some video games? I wanna try that game called 'GTO: Vice City' that some kids are talking about."

"..Sure."

* * *

><p>As they walked on, Rizumu and Daichi snickered but Yoru pretended not to hear them.<p>

Temari sighed. "We came back earlier than we expected."

Everyone sighed as well. Miki tilted her head.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later, nee-chan." Dia said and pushed her towards her room.

"E-eh?" Miki complained. "Wait, why?"

Dia has a strange aura around her. "We'll see you _later_, nee-chan."

Miki sweatdropped. "uh...uhn.."

Dia closed the door.

Everyone outside sweatdropped too.

"I never thought your sister is like that." Iru whispered to Ran.

"Well.. She's like that when she's excited." Ran said.

"ah... sou ka.." Iru replied.

"Okay, Su-chan, Dia-chan, please make sure that Miki-chan doesn't get out of the room as we get the preparations." Temari said.

"Roger! Part 2!" Dia exclaimed. "~desu!" Su said.

"We're counting on you!" Eru waved at them as they walked on.

* * *

><p>It's almost 6 pm as the youngest of the Shizuka sisters are still guarding their sister's room.<p>

"Umm.. guys? Can I go out now?" Miki said from inside the room.

"Dame~ desu yo, Miki-nee. You must stay in there until everyone is back~desu." Su said firmly.

Dia nodded.

Miki irritatedly sighed. "I don't know what's going on but.. isn't this too much?"

"Nope!" Both of her sisters replied.

Miki made a face and crossed her arms.

Suddenly, two girls are walked by the two.

"Hey, did you know that the voice actress, Kanae Ito, is downstairs, having her interview?" Said the black haired one.

"Really? I didn't know. She's one of my favorites! C'mon let's go there." Said the dark brown haired one and pulled the black haired girl downstairs.

"Kanae Ito! She sings so good!" Dia exclaimed.

"Eh?" Su asked her.

Dia grabbed her sister's hand and looked at her in the eye to see stars in them. "Su-nee, pretty please? I need to get her autograph! Please come with me."

"Bu-but.." Su was cut by her sister's puppy dog eyes.

Su sighed. "Okay~desu.."

Dia did not lose any more second and dashed downstairs.

* * *

><p>Miki glued her ears to the door. "...It's kinda quiet already."<p>

She opened the door and saw not a single soul outside the room.

Miki sighed. "Finally, they're gone."

She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and smiled at it. "The art exhibit already started upstairs. I've always wanted to go since I saw this ad yesterday."

She put it back in her pocket and went to the elevator.

Once she saw all the artworks, her eyes already shined in excitement. "Uwaa

~ A lot to see around here~" Then she stared to view all the masterpiece.

But one painting caught her eye... It is titled 'Seagull on a sandcastle'

".." Miki remembered a certain someone.

She also admired the details of the painting and blushed.

"You liked it?" A voice said.

Miki turned her head. "Ye-... Y-..Yoru?"

Yoru doesn't even look at her. Silence followed..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Weiito! I'm cutting this one short. If I gave all in the second to the last chapter, the last chap will be predictable... I guess it already is..**

**Anyways, please review!**


	11. The Unexpected Surprise

**A/N: I'm alive…. Actually, I'm already dead.. but St. Peter said that I have too many unfinished business in Earth so I was sent back.. :D Kidding..**

**I give you: 'The Unexpected Surprise'.. ****:)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Unexpected Surprise<strong>

* * *

><p>Miki was totally dumbfounded that she hurriedly turned he gaze back to the painting in front of them.<p>

Miki was actually fortunate that Yoru turned his 'human melter' gaze away from her.

_Come on.. think of something to lighten the mood.. _Miki thought.

"U-umm.. n-not really.. Doesn't seagulls usually stand on rocks or on something harder? It's kinda dumb that a bird stands on something that easily goes down." Miki said unconsciously.

She looked at Yoru who was still staring at the painting. "Actually.." He suddenly said. Miki flinched.

"I think the seagull in kinda familiar to me." He continued.

Miki made a confused face and looked at him. "The seagull knows that sand destroys quickly but still stood on it."

"The sand was a big lie but you still stood on it even if there's a rock in front of you.." Miki stood silently.

"… Why did you lie … to me.. Miki?" Yoru's face was starting to show a face that Miki doesn't really want to see. He looks really sad and disappointed.

There stood Miki who was feeling really guilty right now.

"… Y-.. Yoru.. I-.. I actually.. I'm actually-"

"There you are!" Said a voice behind her…. _Seriously_?...

Kiseki grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the exhibit.

* * *

><p>"Mou.. Why won't anyone just let me tell what I wanna say to him?" Miki was furiously take her hand but Kiseki won't loosen his grip. "Kiiissseekii! Let go!"<p>

"You're not ready yet." He said those words but Miki raised her eyebrow. "huh?"

Kiseki sighed. "Miki, I have two reasons pulling you out of there. One, Your older sister is going nagging your youngest sister for loosing you while Temari is telling me to go find you."

Miki blinked. "And Two," He continued. "… You're still confused."

"About what?" Miki tilted her head.

Kiseki scoffed. "All commoners are the same.. All of you don't know what you're missing."

Miki's question left hanging but she have a feeling that Kiseki was somewhat right.

* * *

><p>Yoru was still standing right in front of the painting when Rizumu neared him. "There you are! We've been searching for you!"<p>

Yoru want to say that this room was not that big but He's not in the mood to tease the music-lover.

"Come on! Let's go back to our rooms." Rizumu exclaimed. "No offense but it's so boring in here. Maybe we should to listen to music."

Yoru sighed and looked at him.. "Why don't you go somewhere with the waitress or something?"

Rizumu blushed and made a funny expression. " Sh-she's not just a waitress in that bar!... Besides, She 's busy preparing with the other s."

".. For what?" Yoru asked.

Rizumu realized what he just said and put his hands on the back of his head. "Oh nothing~" He whistled as he walked away.

".. Where's Daichi?" Yoru asked him.

"Ah.. Now that you mentioned it, Ran was looking furious when she dragged Daichi away a while ago."

Yoru blinked. "… I.. see?"

* * *

><p>"I told you I didn't see your sister anywhere." Daichi said for the millionth time.<p>

Ran looked really stressed. "Then where on this holy hotel can she be?" They're at the lobby waiting for Kiseki to find Miki.

Temari looked worried for Ran. "A-ano.. Ran.. Oitsuite?.."

"Calm down? Calm down? After what happened the other day, How can I calm down?" All of them remembered about the cave incident and nodded.

"I'm sure Kiseki will find her. Don't worry, Ran-chan." Temari said patiently.

Ran sighed. "If you say so, Temari-chan." She finally sat down next to Daichi to calm herself.

Su is glaring at Dia, obviously blaming her. "I told you we should have go to that singer desu~"

Dia pouted. "Datte.. She's one of my favorites.."

Su crossed her arms. "You should be carried away for something you like, you know desu ka~?"

Iru raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Like you're the one to talk."

"Dia just made her turn since, you're always the one who's dragging her when you find some kind of food." Eru seconded. Iru nodded.

Su sweatdropped. Iru snickered.

Daichi smiled at the look of Ran. Of course, she glared at him. "What?" Daichi smiled wider.

"Stop it. You know I'm already feeling upset, Daichi."

"I know.."

"Then why are you staring at me like an Idiot?" She asked him.

He laugh quietly. "You just look.. cute when you're like that.. you're finally know the feeling of being responsible."

"Oh, shut it." Ran turned her head away from him.

Daichi smiled at his long time crush. "You're blushing, right?"

Ran hides her red face away from him. "n-No, I'm not.."

Kusura was giggling at her cellphone as she saw Kiseki and Miki. "Oh, look~! The royal highness found her~"

Kiseki's ego took over him again. "Of course! I am responsible for my people after all." He smiled proudly to himself.

Ran jumped from her seat. "At last! Come on! We gotta hurry before it's time!" She pulled Miki's wrist to their room, while all of the girls followed them.

"How cruel! I'm having my speech here!" Kiseki protested. He looks pretty angry until..

Temari hurried back to him and kissed his cheek… He blinked… and blushed. "Thanks for finding her, Kiseki-kun." She said, shyly hiding her own blush. She followed the others afterwards. "See you later!"

Kiseki still stood there.. lovestrucked.. touching his cheek which Temari kissed.

Daichi smirked. "I see that you are good again.. After that fight."

Kiseki finally woke up. "Y-you didn't see anything, bakamonooo!"

Daichi closed his eyes. "Aaahh.. I'm jealous of you two.. Your relationship is progressing fast."

Kiseki raised his eyebrow. "You and the pink girl are just slow."

Daichi's vein popped. "Shut up."

* * *

><p>"E-eh? Swimsuits?.. Bu-but.. umm.." Miki stuttered as they went to their room.<p>

Ran raised her eyebrow. "Why? You were looking forward wearing your swimsuit before 'thatstupidYoruguy', right? And right now, he already know it and he's not here, why not?"

Miki looked away. "It just.. feel awkward.. y'know?"

All of them looked at Miki as if she was crazy. The most ridiculous looks belong to her sisters. Miki was flat chested, yes. But she have a good figure. She's not that skinny, not that fat. To top it all off, she have a good complexion and smooth skin… What's there to feel awkward about?

"W-..what if he sees me?.. What am I gonna do? It will make me look bad to him, right?.. I mean our issue is about hiding my gender right? And I will just show myself in a swimsuit? It's just.. I don't know.. Awkward?" Miki looks really troubled.

Temari knew how she feels but It doesn't look like the others get it.

"LIKE WE SAID _HE_ IS NOT HERE! JUST GO CHANGE!" All of them, Except for Temari and Dia of course, pushed her to the bathroom to get dressed.

Temari sweatdropped. ".. Did my disorder just got on everyone?.."

Dia took at least three steps away from her. "..I think so, Temari-nee."

Temari sighed.

* * *

><p>Rizumu smiled at his phone as Yoru stood up. "Where are you going, dude?"<p>

"I think I'll just go to the arcade. Catch you later." Yoru left.

"Okay." Rizumu opened another message of his.

He looked disappointed. "They're going night swimming, huh? .." He stared at the ceiling. "Too bad I can't get out at night…"He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Curse this disorder…"

* * *

><p>Kusu-Kusu blinked at her phone. ".. He didn't reply.. Strange.. he's a fast texter.." She pouted and put her phone in her bag. "Oh well~ I'll visit him later." She giggled.<p>

Temari neared her. "My brother, I presume?"

Kusu-Kusu giggled. "Uhn~!"

Temari giggled too.

Miki got out of the bathroom just in time. She was wearing a Dark blue triangle shaped bikini and short shorts. Of course, her beret is still on her head.

All of them smiled at her loveliness. "See? It was not bad at all!" Ran patted Miki's back.

"Lovely as always, Miki-chan." Temari said.

Kusu-Kusu agreed.

Miki, Ran and Eru stared at the two.

Temari and Kusu-Kusu tilted their heads. "What?"

"You two have bigger racks than I do.." Miki said. Well, It's true…

Kusu-Kusu smiled. "But Iru's are bigger." :D

They all looked at Iru, who smiled proudly with red, daring swimsuit. She snickered as well.

The two Shizuka sisters looked down.

"Why aren't we that blessed?.." Ran questioned her sister.

"..I don't know." Miki suddenly thought of Yoru and blushed. She sighed. "This is one of my weakest point.."

Ran looked at their two younger sisters. "But we still have hope!"

Su and Dia tilted her heads. "Huh?"

"You two should raise the flag of the Shizuka family!" Ran shouted.

".. Go.." Miki lazily cheered.

The younger ones blinked. ".. Eh?"

Miki suddenly felt someone behind her and blindfolded her. "What the-"

Kusu-Kusu giggled. "It's time for the surprise~"

All of the girls accompanied her outside the room, downstairs… and someplace sandy. The beach is Miki's obvious bet.

Then they suddenly stopped walking. "Umm.." Miki said.

"Hold on for a second." Kusu-Kusu said excitingly.

For a minute, Ran suddenly shouted. "Go!"

Kusu-Kusu took the blindfold off. Miki saw a big table with lots of food everyone exept for Rizumu and everyone except for Rizumu and Yoru are standing next to it. She also saw some Christmas lights on the trees.

Miki blinked. "..Christmas is still far away right?.."

All of them laughed except for Kiseki laughed. "Very funny, Miki." Daichi said.

"It's all for you." Kusu-Kusu said from behind.

"Everyone is worried about you so we decided to make a party for you." She explained.

Miki was near to tears. "R-really?"

Kiseki scoffed. "You don't need to cry over that… commoner."

But Temari elbowed him. "Don't ruin the moment."

Kiseki blushed and looked away. "Of course, All of us will take a swim first before eating. We don't want to have a stomachache, don't we?"

Temari smiled at him.

"Let's go!" Shouted the fired up Ran.

All of them rushed to the water.

* * *

><p>After a cold, but fun swimming, All of them grabbed a towel and neared the campfire as they eat.<p>

"Ah~ That was cold~" Ran said with a shaking voice.

Daichi stared at her. "Your jaws are shaking."

"Nah, I'm fine. It's not like I'm the only one." Ran giggled as she stared at Daichi's shaking jaw.

Daichi blushed and looked away. Ran laughed.

Kusu-Kusu suddenly stood up. "I think I'll turn in early today. See you tomorrow, guys~Good Night~" She said as she ran inside the hotel.

"Good night!" Eru, Dia and Su said to her.

Kiseki looked at Temari beside him who was, for him, looking very lovely with her light pink swimsuit.

Temari looked at him. "Nani?"

Kiseki blushed and looked away. "Why don't why let your hair down? You're always wearing a ponytail. It's pretty cold out here anyway."

Temari tilted her head. "Hmm~ I'm kinda used to it. And it's kinda weird, you know? Everyone said my racks are big."

Kiseki was plain red. "How the Hell did that get into the Conversation?" But he can't help but look at her.. you know.. But he looked away to fight the urge..

Daichi blinked at the couple in front of them. "Why do you look like that, Kiseki?"

Kiseki's vein popped. "SHUT UP, BAFFOON!"

Daichi was dumbfounded. "Eh?"

Temari elbowed him. "That's not nice.."

Kiseki flinched. "…" He looked away.

Daichi sweatdropped. He looked at the pink-haired girl beside him.. who was currently looking at her own b***s.

Daichi blushed. "Wh-why are you looking at that?"

Ran looked at him. A short pause. "Tell me, Daichi… Does mine looks small?"

Daichi move back. "E-eh?"

Ran neared him. "Just answer the question!"

Daichi looked away. Ran was so close to him that he could feel her breath. He blushed madly. "No, they don't."

Ran's eyes shined. "Really?"

"..uhn.."

Ran looks relieved. "Aah~ Yokatta~" She blushed herself.

Iru sweatdropped as she looked at the two couples in front of her. "…Is it me or did it get warmer here?.."

Eru shouted. "It's Love!"

Su and Dia got tired of the scene and got to the table to get more food on their plate.

Miki.. feels lost.. she tries to deny it but.. yes. She feels sooo lost.. She stood up and walked to the sea.

Ran noticed her walking away. "Miki! Where are you going?"

Miki just smiled back. "I'm just going get some air."

Ran blinked. "Oh.. okay.."

She and Daichi looked at Miki walk away. "Looks like we got carried away, huh?" Daichi said.

Iru's vein popped. "Good thing you've finally noticed that." Daichi and Ran sweatdropped.

Temari looked at Miki's walking figure and looked at Kiseki. "Are you sure this is gonna be fine? About Yoru-kun, I mean?"

Kiseki closed his eyes and raised his glass of Iced Tea. "Worry not. I trust that stray cat… And I only put my trust on someone reliable." He sipped his Iced tea.

Temari stared at him and smiled. "You're really cute that way~"

Kiseki's mouth exploded with Iced Tea.. which landed on Daichi.

"S-s-s-stop talking like that!... Of course! I've always been cute!" Kiseki blushed hard.

Temari giggled.

Daichi mumbled something not really smart. "Thanks to you, all I need is a straw and a glass!"

Ran raised her hand. "Shall I?"

Daichi blushed. "…. Whatever! This is a very loooooong day!" He stormed away.

Ran followed him. "Wait up!"

Iru sighed. "Since everyone got they're partners, they kinda changed."

Eru giggled. 'Not in a bad way though ~"

Iru smiled. "Yeah.. Yoru became more serious, Miki became conscious, Rizumu has stopped his womanizing business, Kusu-Kusu became happier than usual, Temari's other self doesn't really take over these days, Kiseki matured a bit, Ran became responsible.. (and a bit perverted at times), and Daichi… became perverted too.."

"Ne, ne, Nee-chan. Miki said thats Yoru is having a cat accent at times." Eru said.

Iru blinked. "The Nyaa?"

Eru nodded. "The Nyaa."

Iru blinked again and snickered. "It's been a long time since that happened."

* * *

><p>Miki was along the beach, inhaling some fresh air. She sighed. "What's with everyone today?... Talking about racks.."<p>

She looked at her feet. "I was embarrassed at Ran too…"

Suddenly, She saw a shell of a hermit crab near her feet. She grabbed a small stick nearby and crouched down. She poked it with the stick.

Suddenly, the crab went out the shell and started crawling. She followed it. It stopped by a big boulder. She poked it again with the stick. It came out again and crawled. She followed it again…. Until she found a pair of sandals…. And the person wearing it.

Yoru actually looked puzzled at what she was doing, crouched down the ground.

Miki jumped and stood up as if nothing happened two seconds ago.

A long pause… "What were you doing?" Yoru asked her.

Miki flinched. "Ju-just forget it, okay?"

Yoru scoffed. "Doing something stupid and clumsy again?" _darn it! Just get to the point, you Idiot!_ He thought.

Miki looked at him like she was mad but she calmed herself down. "Look, Y-Yoru.."

Yoru looked at her.. He just can't resist it when she calls his name.

She faced him completely. "Before _something_ _interrupts_ us Again.." She glared at Su and Dia approaching them.. They ran away.

Yoru smiled inside. _She's really something_.

Miki came back to her serious face. "I-I want to tell you.. th-that… I'm … sorry for lying to you.."

Yoru thought that she was really cute but he needs to maintain his pokerface.

"I-…I know that I was stupid.. I was a jerk when… I made you believe that I was… a boy.. So, I'm really sorry." Miki blushed when she looked up to his face.

"I'm not convinced." Yoru plainly said.

Miki felt three.. no, four clouds hit her head. "…wha?.."

Yoru crossed his arms. "I'm not convinced." He said with a tone.

_You wanna play that way, huh?_ Miki thought. She blushed hard. "I-I will strip in front you, if you're not convinced!" She put her fingers on the lace of her bikini top.

Yoru smirked. _No.. You can't do that._ He shook his head. "I'm Still not convinced."

Miki felt stupid. ".. what?"

"Im still _not_ convinced."

_S-seriously?_ Miki thought. _I…gave my word._ She shut her eyes. She tried to pull the lace but Yoru stopped her.

Miki opened her eyes. "You're REALLY gonna do that?" Yoru frantically asked.

Miki's brows furrowed and clenched her fist to hit his chest. "I told you I will, right? Baka bakbakabakabaka!" She cried while blushing so hard.

Yoru laughed and pulled her to a hug. "Man.. You really are stupid."

"Shut it." Miki buried her face to his chest to hide her blush because of the embarrassment. She was pretty angry with him but.. she can't help but feel happy. "….I'm really sorry… Yoru."

"Sshh… I already forgave you.."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah~… This chap was the perverted of all huh? Hehe.. Actually this fic is rated K at first then K+.. now It's a T for the perverted thingy. I can't help but write one myself … There's still an epilogue. please click the review button to review.**

** Weeeiiito! I just wanna add this scene first :D Another perverted one..**

* * *

><p>Kusu-Kusu went to Rizumu's room after she bid good night to the others. It was cold in the hotel so she put on a robe (but she was still wearing her bikini inside.)<p>

She rang the doorbell. Rizumu opened it. "Kusu-Kusu! ..Why are you here?"

She giggled "I just wanna go here since you're not with us at the beach~"

Rizumu was actually happy that the bubbly girl that he like was in front of his door… but why in a bathroom robe?

Rizumu sighed. "Eh?" Kusu-Kusu questioned.

He moved aside. "Come in."

"Hai~" She jumped in.

Rizumu closed the door. "So uh.. did the plan work?"

Kusu-Kusu smiled sweetly. "Not yet.. But I have a feeling that it will."

He raised his eyebrow. "How can you say?"

She giggled.. which echoed in Rizumu head. "I saw Yoru-san walking toward the beach~ I'm sure about it."

Rizumu raised his shoulders. "Fair enough."

Kusu-Kusu stared at him.

"…What?"

She smiled. "Nothing.. I can't help but wonder why you won't come with us."

Rizumu sat straight. "I-It's nothing really.."

Kusu-Kusu, once again, stared at him.

"What? Stop that! You're creeping me out."

Kusu-Kusu looked away, blushing. "You just look… different."

Rizumu's hair was actually tied to a ponytail. He was wearing a white t-shirt and shorts.

Rizumu looked at himself. "It looks normal to me."

He looked back at Kusu-Kusu and blushed.. She looks really hot in robes.. plus she's trying to act cute. "..What are you doing?"

"Rizu-kun… Can I sleep with you tonight?.." She asked him.

He blushed harder. "What? You know how strict Daichi is when it comes to rules! Actually, letting you in is already a violation! Besides, I'm sharing the room with the devil."

"Please~?"

"No!"

"..pretty Please~?"

"A no is a no, Kusura. And that is final!"

Kusu-Kusu looked down to her knees. Rizumu looked at her. _It's rare to see her like this._

Suddenly, she lifted her head and showed her glowing eyes. "Rizumu~… heheheh~"

Rizumu stepped back. Blue line showed above his head. "u-um.. Kusura?..."

Kusura suddenly jumped towards him they landed on the bed, knocking him down..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :D…. They just slept.. honest.. Now, review please..**


	12. The Unexpected Summer Flick Epilogue

**A/N: The final chap… huhuhu.. (At last! Mwahahahah!)… Oh well here goes nothing~**

**Epilogue: The Unexpected Summer Flick**

* * *

><p><strong>The Unexpected Summer Flick<strong>

* * *

><p>Miki opened her eyes slowly.. She felt the sunlight touching the left side of her face.. She also felt a hand brushing her short blue hair. She opened her eyes completely and saw Yoru beside her… shirtless… wait.. what?...<p>

Miki jumped off the bed, pulling the sheets. She touched her body… phew.. she still have her clothes on..

Yoru scoffed. "What's with you?.. Did you I raped you or something? All we did was slept together." He grinned.

Miki blushed at his hot bodied boyfriend. "I-I'm not thinking anything like that!"

Yoru's grin became wider. "Oh really? Why do you look like someone committed crime on you?"

She grabbed and pillow and threw it on Yoru's face.

He took it off. "Hey! That actually hur-gwabbh"

Miki pushed the pillow on his face.

A few seconds later, Yoru started to twitch. "Oh my!" Miki stopped what she was doing and and looked at Yoru if he was still alive.

"It's only been-pant-overnight since-pant-you've been my girlfriend-pant-and I was almost killed already…" Yoru caught his breath.

Miki blushed at the girlfriend part. "W-well.. you started it.."

Yoru scoffed. "Which one of us first thought of something perverted, huh?"

Miki looked down to her knees. "..I did.."

Yoru blinked at her cuteness and smirked. "It's okay.." He cupped cheek causing her to look up at him. He smiled. "At least, you're not as innocent~nyaa.."

He pulled her closer leaning to her kiss. Miki shut her eyes… _Bang!_ The door flew open revealing an angry Daichi. Yoru moved back to keep distance at Miki.

"Aha! I knew Rizumu and Kusura are not the only one violating around here.." Daichi exclaimed. Behind him was a grumpy Rizumu and a sleepy Kusu-Kusu.

"L-look, Daichi.. we can explain." Yoru exclaimed.

"Well, go ahead!" Daichi angrily demanded, showing his Kiseki side.

Yoru paused… "..Actually.. We can't."

Miki facepalmed.

"Just as I thought." Daichi hissed. He pulled Yoru by the ear and Miki by the hand.

"Ow!" Yoru complained.

Daichi let them go and crossed his arms. "Honestly, newly got together or not, you four are getting some punishment. You should not let an opposite sex sleep with you in this hotel!"

"Tch.." Rizumu hissed. "I never knew that Ran is not your opposite sex." He smirked. Kusu-Kusu giggled.

"BUT since it's our last day here, you can go." Daichi said, blushing. He quickly left the two couples.

Yoru sweatdropped. "Honestly, Daichi… Honestly.."

Miki facepalmed once more. "At least, Ran can't complain to mom about me.."

Yoru smirked at her. "So.. Where were we?.."

Before he knew it Miki got inside her own room and locked the door shut at Yoru's face. "Get ready. It's almost breakfast…" He heard her say that.

Yoru stood there and hissed. "If only Daichi didn't ruin the mood." He stormed away to his own room.

Rizumu and Kusu-Kusu was left in the hallway. "Ah~ My head still hurts.." Rizumu said.

Kusu-Kusu blinked, acting innocent. "Eh?"

Rizumu started to walk. "Why do you have to fly to me? I could let you sleep with me.."

Kusu-Kusu pouted. "It looks like you're not giving in.."

"Ah~ whatever.. I won't tie my hair into a ponytail again!"

"Eh?..." Kusu-Kusu suddenly felt silent.

Rizumu raised his brow. "What happened to you?"

Kusura stopped walking and looked down to her feet. "….y-…You guys are already leaving, right?.. Especially, You, Temari-chan and Kiseki.. Far away.."

Rizumu stopped too. "I-.. I think so.."

A long silence. Rizumu slowly opened his mouth. "B-but… It's not like we're not coming back.. I can visit you anytime here anyway.."

Kusu-Kusu's eyes shined brightly. "Really? You'll do that?"

Rizumu shyly blushed. _Honestly… I always lose my cool when I'm with her.._ He looked at her lovely, smiling face…._But.. It's not half bad.. actually.. I like it.._

* * *

><p>After breakfast, everybody got dressed and bid their good byes to Mr. Sugita. Kusura and Daichi went with them to the airport.<p>

"Why do you have to stay here, Daichi? Can't come with us?" Ran pouted as they wait for their time of flight.

Daichi scratched his head as he blushed. "I can't.. I have to arrange some things in the hotel. But, don't worry. I'll be there next week."

Ran looked really sad. "W-we'll play soccer then… promise?"

Daichi chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Promise… okay?"

Ran blushed and touched her cheek. "Ha-..hai.."

Su is hugging some papers. "I've written down their special dishes desu~ So Happy desu~"

Dia is hugging a photo of her idol with autograph. "This summer trip is the best, ne?"

"Sou desu~" Su agreed.

Rizumu neared while blushing Kusura. "So.. I guess this is it, huh?"

Kusu-Kusu nodded.

Rizumu smiled at her cuteness.

"U-um.. Before you leave.. I want to tell you that I.. That I-" She was cut short as Rizumu kissed her forehead.

"I know.." He whispered.

Kusu-Kusu raised her head. "Just let me finish! Mou~"

Rizumu flinched. "Uh… If you say so.."

Kusu-Kusu blushed. "I just want to tell you that I.." she paused. "Have learned a new trick using my juggling pins and I want to master that to show you next time you drop by~":D

Rizumu and the others stood frozen. "..huh?"

Rizumu looked down to his feet. "I…see…." He clenched his fist. _Am I really that slow when it comes to her?..._

He was surprised when Kusu-Kusu suddenly leaned to him to give him a kiss.. near his lips and whispered to his ear. ".. and I love you… and I dun' wanna see you hanging around other girls again, okay?"

Kusu-Kusu stood back and smiled sweetly as she blushed at Rizumu, who was dumbfounded. His memory is still when he felt Kusura's breath to his ear. "O-…okay.. I… love you… too." He blushed hard. _That was sooo uncool…_

The others giggled when their flight was called. "_Flight Su-555 is now boarding." _said the woman on the speaker.

"Let's go!" said Dia.

The others followed and bid good bye to the two.

As they boarded, they knew that when they get back, It will be different..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :D.. Whew.. That it.. Lol at the Kuzumu scene.. :D .. Shall I make a sequel?... or not… Cause I made a lot of holes in this fic… Shall I name them one by one?... I did it on purpose since I already considered making a sequel.. But as you saw, It took a long time 4 me to update.. Especially next semester since I need to go find a job training T_T….. Please review if I should or I should not..**

**Of course It should be Miru in the end…**

* * *

><p>During the flight…<p>

Iru is bullying Eru, as always.

Su and Dia are happily adoring the photo and the papers they're holding while they're at the flight.

Temari and Kiseki are sharing they're disorder experiences.

Rizumu is at the window side… remembering what happened earlier and looking forward for his next visit. Ran is thinking the same with Daichi in her mind..

Yoru and Miki were asleep… Yoru stirred.. he opened his eyes and saw Miki's lovely sleeping face.. She looks really cute right now since she decided to wear her light blue dress and, for the fourth time, Yoru saw her without her beret (yes, he's counting the times when he sees her without that hat)… only with her Blue Spade Hairclip on.

He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her head to inhale her lovely scent. " I love you, Miki… I always will.."

"I hope that you will.. accept me.." He said those words as Miki leaned on his shoulder and smiled. They were a summer flick no more..

* * *

><p><strong>AN:….. :D I left another hole… Please review!**


End file.
